


although i don't try to remember (it's difficult to forget)

by wonseokie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Idol!Luhan, M/M, Multimedia, author!Minseok, descriptions of panic attacks, hints of mental health issues, minseok doesn't like crowds, minseok-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonseokie/pseuds/wonseokie
Summary: Minseok is 25 and is content with his life.Minseok is 25, but Fate decides She isn’t content with his.Or:The one in which Minseok realizes that the ‘perfect’ soulmate isn’t the one who likes or dislikes the same things you do, but the one who teaches you how to love the things you’ve come to hate.(Even—especially— when it’s about yourself.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #115**   
Title is from Su Shi’s “Song of a River City”. Prompter, I hope you like this, and I hope it’s what you’re looking for.
> 
> Please keep creator's style on for formatting purposes!

# Narratives from a seventh-floor apartment in a complex in Seoul

XIUMIN

A boy who walks dogs, a lady who leaves before sunrise and comes back way past the sun has set. A girl with bruises blooming like marigolds on her skin, a child who cries longer than he doesn’t.  
These are their stories—told from the point of view of a man who lives on the seventh floor. From divorcees to soulmates, join Xiumin on an adventure to get to know humanity at their deepest, darkest, rawest.

“This is Xiumin’s first novel, but he has complete control over the narrative, his style, and the story. Watch out for this up and coming writer.” —London Times  
“From the rawness of humanity to the wholeness of the human heart, Xiumin takes you on a trip of discovery, acceptance, and, above all else—love.” —Chosun Ilbo  


# Bird's Paradise

XIUMIN

Ahn Hyunjoo is known as a prolific writer, an amazing speaker, and an inspirational professor.  
What most don’t know is her journey of leaving home and finding and creating one, in a country unknown to her, alone and without allies.  
In this biography by critically-acclaimed writer Xiumin, we journey with Ahn Hyunjoo from the shores of South Korea, to the land of dreams of America, to the loveless—and yet lovely—streets of Paris.  
It is, indeed, the creation of a new bird’s paradise.

“Riveting. Heartbreaking. The life of a hero, retold by a literary avenger.” —Chosun Ilbo  
“Should have expected nothing less from a critically-acclaimed writer with a grasp of his words, narration, and ability. Bird’s Paradise is a must-read for all fans of non-fiction.” —The Korea Herald

retweeted by **xiumin**  
**Literature News** @litnewskr • 7 Dec 2018  
  
Best-selling author Xiumin announces [MEETING DESTINY]! More details: news.naver.com/main/read…

**Sofia** @ljkfia • 7 Dec 2018  
  
OMG @kiminji???? for real????

**Minji** @kiminji • 7 Dec 2018  
  
surprise? 😅

**Xiumin International** @xiuminupdates • 07 Dec 2018  
  
Don't you think it's rude to @ xiumin's sister... please delete this.

replying to @xiuminupdates  
**alyana** @alylovesxiumin • 7 Dec 2018  
  
LMAO A XIUMIN FANBASE WHO DOESN’T KNOW THAT SOFIA IS MINJI’S BEST FRIEND AND IS XIUMIN’S CHILDHOOD FRIEND… MAKE IT MAKE SENSE!!! #fakewoke

  
  


**MEETING DESTINY**, a novel by Xiumin

_**Meeting Destiny**_is the seventh book to be published by Jin Press, an independent publisher dedicated to new and up-and-coming authors with promising manuscripts and no capital. The press is named after the founders’ translated family names. Novels are available in English, Chinese, and Korean.

ISBN: 990-7[...]  
PRICE: KRW 25000  
Distributor: Jin Publications  
https://jindiepubs.com

**About the Author**

KIM MINSEOK is one of the founders of Jin Publications. His first published work, _Narratives from a seventh floor apartment in a complex in Seoul,_ won national awards such as the Hyundai Munhak Award, as well as the Hankook Ilbo Literary Award for its commentary on daily life and struggle, such as narration of the life of a typical South Korean citizen. He lives in Seoul, South Korea with his cat, Tan. Meeting Destiny is his third book, and his first fictional novel.

* * *

**Luhan Studios** @luhaninternational • 1 Jan 2019  
  
My Destiny: The First Tour has been announced.  
  
Read for more information: weibo.cn/99070304/26…  
#鹿晗

**alyana** @alylovesxiumin • 1 Jan 2019  
FIRST XIUMIN NOW LUHAN I CAN'T BELIEVE!!!

**Janine** @janina • 1 Jan 2019  
FINALLY!!!! it’s what the king deserves 😭😭😭 honestly… i’m not even mad it’s just a China tour. Good for our king!

**h** @luhan042094 • 1 Jan 2019

FIRST TOUR!!! IT'S WHAT HE DESERVES!!!!!

**Luhan Studios** @luhaninternational • 1 Jan 2019  
  
My Destiny: The First Tour has been announced.  
  
Read for more information: weibo.cn/99070304/26…  
#鹿晗

# Lu Han Announces China Tour

[MUSIC] • January 2, 2019

In a Weibo post yesterday, Chinese superstar Lu Han revealed his first-ever concert tour, titled _My Destiny_

The singer’s nationwide concert tour will kick off on March 26, 2019 at Tianjin Concert Hall. The first leg of Lu Han’s tour will feature a stop at the Guangdong Olympic Stadium, the largest in China with a capacity of over 80,000 attendees.

Fans are delighted by Lu Han’s announcement, and most are quick to notice the references behind My Soul’s promotional pictures. With a series of posters showing the singer smiling at a sky that had exactly seven stars, _Lufans,_ as his fans are called, are quick to see this as a celebration of Lu Han’s seven years in the industry and his achievements in those years that passed.

The singer, who debuted in April 20, 2012, is no stranger to number 1 hits, earning his first with his debut song, Promise. However, the superstar’s fame skyrocketed with the release of the title track of his sophomore album, Lu, making airwaves throughout the country. Lu Han, who also ventured in film and television, also released hit OSTs, such as Just A Moment, for Sweet Destiny.

Ex-girlfriend and former Destiny Fighters co-star Guan Xiaotong also expresses her support for Lu Han’s concert tour. Sharing Lu Han’s post, she captions, “Fighting, gege!” to which Lu Han replies with a simple “Thank you.”

Fans and netizens alike are surprised to see this interaction, after the much-publicized breakup between the two last September. However, it seems as if all is fair and well for Lu Han, especially as My Soul is projected to sell out within hours, earning the singer another world record.

> Here are the shows announced so far, with more to come:  
§ Tianjin (March 26) - Tianjin Concert Hall  
§ Shenzen (April 21) - Shenzen Bay Sports Centre  
§ Hangzhou (May 19) - Hangzhou Grand Theatre  
§ Guangzhou (June 15) - Guangzhou Grand Theatre  
§ Qingdao (July 23) - Qingdao Grand Theatre  
§ Changsha (August 1) - Hunan Concert Hall  
§ Hefei (August 18) - Hefei Grand Theatre  
§ Beijing (September 9) - Beijing Worker’s Stadium  
§ Shanghai (September 23) - Shanghai Gymnasium

Tickets go on sale on January 17, 2019, at 12:00 PM, Beijing time. Every online ticket purchased comes with a free raffle ticket for an exclusive meet-and-date with Lu Han, as part of his endorsement with KFC. 

  
  


the kimbros

04:19pm ● 05 Jan 2019

**jongin**  
**_@jonginnie sent a link_**  
16:19

**jongin**  
!!!!!!!!! @xiumin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
16:19

**xiumin**  
!!!!!!!  
16:20

**xiumin**  
just as excited as u guys are!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
16:20

**jongdae**  
I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!  
16:20

**jongdae**  
THIRD BOOK ALREADY!!!!  
16:20

**jongdae**  
We should celebrate 👀  
16:21

**xiumin**  
...  
16:21

**xiumin**  
i'm suddenly scared  
16:21

**junmyeon**  
I agree with Jongdae  
16:21

**junmyeon**  
You're already halfway done, anyway  
16:21

**junmyeon**  
We deserve a break!  
16:22

**xiumin**  
you're my agent  
16:22

**xiumin**  
you're not supposed to be enabling this  
16:22

**junmyeon**  
I'm your agent I do what I want  
16:23

**junmyeon**  
Suggestions?  
16:23

**jongin**  
CHINA!  
16:24

**jongdae**  
CHINA!!!!!!!!!  
16:24

**xiumin**  
...  
16:25

**xiumin**  
terrifying that you both sent that at the same time  
16:25

**xiumin**  
have you been scheming behind our backs?  
16:26

**jongin**  
scheming is such a bad word, hyung  
16:26

**jongin**  
how could you make us sound evil 😭😭😭  
16:26

**xiumin**  
I WAS WRONG I WAS KIDDING  
16:26

**xiumin**  
FORGIVE ME JONGINNIEEEEEEE  
16:26

**jongdae**  
w h i p p e d  
16:27

**jongin**  
**_@jonginnie sent a link_**  
16:27

**xiumin**  
you want to go to china...  
16:29

**xiumin**  
...to see a concert?  
16:29

**jongdae**  
not just ANY concert  
16:29

**jongdae**  
you have your changmin  
16:29

**jongdae**  
nini and i have luhan 😤😤😤  
16:29

**xiumin**  
that's  
16:30

**jongin**  
hyung c'mon  
16:30

**jongin**  
please? ☹️  
16:30

**junmyeon**  
he has pulled the Pout™ man down  
16:30

**junmyeon**  
he has pulled the Pout™ man down  
16:30

**xiumin**  
HNNG  
16:31

**junmyeon**  
I mean... China doesn't sound too bad 👀👀  
16:31

**xiumin**  
TRAITOR  
16:32

**jongin**  
please hyung 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺  
16:32

* * *

**Minseok** @xiumin • 7 Jan 2019  
  
A few days after my book is announced and they think it's a good idea to go to China. #whyamifriendswiththemagain you're treating me to all the food for this @kimsuho

Junmyeonnie @kimsuho • 7 Jan 2019  
I'LL TREAT YOU TO ALL THE DUMPLINGS YOU CAN STOMACH

**Minji** @kiminji • 7 Jan 2019  
  
Where are you going oppa!!!

replying to **@kiminji**  
**Minseok** @xiumin • 7 Jan 2019  
  
China, apparently. Wish me luck!

SEARCH QUERY: #mydestiny

related: luhan, china tour, xiumin, meeting destiny 

**luhanspits**  
why is the tag filled with book nerds… what goes on

  
**xiuminupdates**  
MY DESTINY is set to come out in September next year! Are you guys excited? Because we are 🎉🎉

**1417 notes** #luhan #who are all of you #this is a tag for luhans tour #what are you all doing here

**xiuminupdates**  
MY DESTINY is set to come out in MARCH this year! Are you guys excited? Because we are 🎉🎉  
**887 notes** #xiumin #meetingdestiny #third book #update tag 01

  
  


**xiuminupdates**  
[TWT]  
Xiumin tweeted, “A few days after my book is announced, they think it’s a good idea to go to another country. SMH. You’re treating me to tons of food for this, @kimsuho.”  
  
It seems Xiumin and the rest of the Kim Bros are planning a trip to China soon! Should we expect some Kai spoilers? 👀 We’ll keep you guys updated!  
  
For more information, visit our FAQ here.  
Follow us to get updates on Kim Minseok, AKA Xiumin, best-selling author!  
Narratives from a seventh floor apartment in a complex in Seoul | Bird's Paradise | Meeting Destiny [PREORDER]  
**990 notes** #xiumin #meeting destiny #update tag 02

  
  


**shesmyblackpearl**  
‘my destiny’ is a nickname the fans decided to give the book, because we believe it’s our destiny to meet our ‘fave’. sorry that you’ve never heard of xiumin before, you’re missing out on a lot. you aren’t the only ones with the right to use the tag on this site—just mute all of us if you hate seeing our updates so much.

**lululuisboss**  
I mean… who are they even? I was surprised when I checked the tag and found out more than half the posts weren’t about Luhan, or the tour. Why are they using the tag so simultaneously with us? Can they hype their fave in the proper tag, at least?

**heavenonlyknows**  
so… i came to the tag to look for updates on the tour.... why are there book nerds all over????? from an author i’ve never heard of, even… i think he’s being hyped too much…. maybe ya’ll should calm down

**554 notes** #meetingdestiny #seriously if you don’t wanna see us #the mute button exists #or block #stop dragging xiumin’s name #he’s the purest dumpling to ever walk to earth #seriously bug off

* * *

# Xiumin

MY DESTINY [Excerpt]

When the Universe gave birth to Her first human offspring, their flesh was made of the earth, their blood of water, their souls of stardust. Her creations were such: beings with two heads, four limbs, and two hearts, but with a single soul to share in harmony. Their souls were blessed with the Universe’s unique power: the power to create. They existed in peace, living as they were in silence and coexisting with the Universe’s beautiful children. But the Universe did not account for the jealousy of Time, and the anger of Existence, both of whom had not created children of their own, for fear of chaos.

Both conspired to ruin Her greatest work: they separated these beings, such that each human became the likeness of the human we know today: creatures with two legs, two arms, a head, and a heart. 

As their final—and cruelest yet—punishment, Time and Existence ensured that those whose souls once shared the same body shall spend their lives searching for their other halves.  
And so the Universe, lamenting Her children’s condition, gave them one last blessing: for each soul to have a bond, and its halves to blend to recreate it when they meet. With the help of Fate, each being is now able to find their soulmates, but they never accounted for one last obstacle.

Fate’s younger brother, Destiny.

read more> 

**comments**

**alyana (member)**  
oh my god this is so beautiful i can’t believe it i can’t wait for the book to come out!!!

**jinsus (member)**  
this made me preorder six copies… because i want all the copies

**alyana (member)**  
!!! we stan a supportive bub uwu

read more replies… 

**heaven (member)**  
LIKE MY USERNAME SAYS THIS IS HEAVEN!!!! EVERYONE THANK XIUMIN FOR SAVING THE LITERARY INDUSTRY!!!!!

**alyana (member)**  
Thank you xiumin

**beans (member)**  
Thank you xiumin  
read more replies…

**K. Heechul (critic)**  
This made me realize even more why your fans are such avid readers of your work, Xiumin. I cannot wait to read the whole novel, this excerpt itself is a testament to your ability to narrate…  read more > 

**alyana (member)**  
OH MY GOD.  
oH MY GOD. KIM HEECHUL PRAISED XIUMIN. THIS IS IT: THE BEST DAY EVER!!!

read more replies...

* * *

**To:** kimjildkn@daum.net, xiuminkim@daum.net, chenchenjd@daum.net

**From:** kjmsuho@daum.net

**Subject:** China Trip Itinerary

Message me if there are questions/changes you’d like to make! We have a few more weeks to finalize our plans.  
Love,  
Myeon

Kimbros Itinerary

**To:** kjmsuho@daum.net

**From:** xiuminkim@daum.net

**Subject:** Re: China Trip Itinerary

  
Thanks for planning this out for us.  
xoxo, Minnie  


  
  
  


kimbros go to china!

_jongin added minseok, jongdae, junmyeon, kris, baekhyun, and ksoo_

**baekhyun**  
????? what is this  
18:31

**xiumin**  
read the chat name for once in your life  
18:31

**baekhyun**  
oh  
18:31

**baekhyun**  
OH  
18:31

**baekhyun**  
SO YA’LL ARE GUCCI FOR CHINA?  
18:32

**kris**  
…  
18:33

**kris**  
take care?  
18:33

**xiumin**  
why do you sound so unsure  
18:34

**xiumin**  
i love the confidence you have in my skills 😤😤  
18:35

**kris**  
I WAS REFERRING TO JONGDAE  
18:35

**jongdae**  
I BREATHED?????  
18:36

**xiumin**  
oh then lol same  
18:36

**jongin**  
lol same  
18:36

**junmyeon**  
lol same  
18:36

**baekhyun**  
aw sorry babe but same  
18:37

19:07

**ksoo**  
i just got out of work  
19:07

**ksoo**  
what is this trip to China i’m only hearing about now  
19:08

**junmyeon**  
...  
19:08

**xiumin**  
and i oop—  
19:08

**baekhyun**  
anyway  
19:09

**baekhyun**  
have you guys planned it out already?  
19:10

  
**xiumin**  
yeah junmyeon has an entire 7-day itinerary  
19:11

**baekhyun**  
we stan  
19:11

**baekhyun**  
@jongdae babe you haven’t even packed yet  
19:11

**jongdae**  
I HAVE A WEEK??  
19:12

**ksoo**  
you're leaving in a week?  
19:12

**junmyeon**  
...  
19:13

  
  
  


**jonginnie**

07:15pm ● 30 Aug 2019

nini, baby…  
19:15

you haven’t told ksoo?  
19:15

hyung  
19:15

well,,,,, he’s been,,,,, busy  
19:15

i didn’t want to bother him  
19:16

baby :((  
19:16

i thought he changed…  
19:16

he did!!  
19:17

please don't get mad at him  
19:18

he comes home early now  
19:19

we just. haven’t really talked about the trip to china yet  
19:19

wanna talk about it?  
19:20

he’s just…  
19:20

i’m scared that he doesn’t love me anymore, hyung  
19:21

oh, my baby. want to come over?  
19:21

i’ll order chicken.  
19:21

soo’s on his way home…  
19:22

tomorrow, then?  
19:22

yes please! i need opinions on my outfits too uwu  
19:23

uwu  
19:23

see ya!  
19:23

thank you, hyung…  
19:24

♥💖💖💖  
19:24

  
  
  


the tiny kims

07:25pm ● 30 Aug 2019

**xiumin**   
_xiumin sent an album_  
19:25

**xiumin**  
sigh.  
19:25

**the best kim**  
i’m ready to murder someone  
19:26

the better kim  
i mean…  
19:26

the better kim  
i have some Words™ for one Do Kyungsoo  
19:26

**xiumin**  
i have a lot.  
19:27

**xiumin**  
this makes me think even more that soulmates really aren’t all they’re cracked up to be  
19:28

**the best kim**  
i want to say kyungsoo’s just an outlier but  
19:28

the better kim  
lmao jun your parents say otherwise  
19:28

**the best kim**  
😔✊🏻  
19:29

**xiumin**  
🤡  
19:29

**xiumin**  
anyway. kim night tomorrow?  
19:30

the better kim  
I’LL BRING THE ALCOHOL  
19:30

**the best kim**  
I’ll bring the impulse control, then  
19:31

**xiumin**  
we don’t need no impulse control in this household  
19:31

**the best kim**  
…  
19:32

**the best kim**  
fine  
19:32

* * *

search query: "my destiny tour"

Top LatestPeoplePhotosVideos

kila saw my destiny! @luhansgirl • 18 August 2019  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M AT **MY DESTINY TOUR**!!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER 😭

**Luhan Studios** @luhaninternational • 1 August 2019  
Additional dates and venues for Luhan: **My Destiny tour** have been announced. Read for more details: weibo.cn/17292371/lh0…

marina @iamalive • 28 Aug 2019  
So it’s confirmed that the Kim Bros are going to China, right? and so is **My Destiny tour**……….. are they going to see Luhan 👀👀👀

replying to @iamalive  
**heaven** @luhanspits • 28 Aug 2019  
idk who the kim bros are but they better

replying to @iamalive  
**francine** @authorluhan • 29 Aug 2019  
searched for ‘kim bros’ and came up with this  
  
are they a band? a boy group? why have i never heard of these boys before? 

**sakura** @cho_sakura • 31 Aug 2019  
LMAOOOOO @kiminji CAN YOU ASK YOUR BROTHERS TO DEBUT AS A BOY GROUP PLS THEY CAN JOIN **MY DESTINY TOUR** AS OPENING ACTS

replying to @iamalive  
  
**francine** @authorluhan • 29 Aug 2019  
searched for ‘kim bros’ and came up with this  
  
are they a band? a boy group? why have i never heard of these boys before?  
pic.twitter.com/h8ag...

replying to @cho_sakura  
**minji** @kiminji • 31 Aug 2019  
LMAOOOOOO I’M SHOWING THIS TO THE GUYS I CAN’T BREATHE  
  
WHY DO THEY LOOK LIKE HTAT

  
  
  


* * *

  
**Worldwide Trends • 1 Sept 2019**

  1. Luhan
  2. #BackToHogwarts
  3. my destiny tour
  4. #kimbrosdebutparty
  5. 放課後ティータイム
  6. #ななにー
  7. CokeStudiosxUpForByes
  8. Man U
  9. CHRISTMAS
  10. Luis Gustavo

**Chen** @kjdchen • 1 Sept 2019  
w-what 😳 #kimbrosdebutparty

**Chen** @kjdchen • 1 Sept 2019  
WHO ARE YOU WHY DO I SUDDENLY HAVE 13K FOLLOWERS????

replying to @kjdchen  
**minji** @kiminji • 1 Sept 2019  
blame @authorluhan lol she wants you to debut as a boy group!

**kris** @mynameiskris • 1 Sept 2019  
a week before they’re supposed to go to China and they start trending. I love the right boys. #kimbrosdebutparty

**krishoes** @luisanna • 1 Sept 2019  
FATHER YOU’RE BACK ONLINE I HAVE MISSED YOU

replying to @luisanna  
**kris** @mynameiskris • 1 Sept 2019  
work got in the way, my favorite child, apologies

**josaiah** @josisgood • 1 Sept 2019  
PAPA @kimsuho DAD’S PLAYING FAVORITES!!!

replying to @luisanna **kris** @mynameiskris • 1 Sept 2019  
work got in the way, my favorite child, apologies

**Minseok** @xiumin • 1 Sept 2019  
People keep asking when #kimbrosdebutparty is, more people choose Jongin as their bias (as they should 😤), krisho’s kids are fighting over favoritism, and my kids are fighting Lufans over ‘my destiny’. September is gonna be good

**francine** @authorluhan • 1 Sept 2019

**minji** @kiminji • 1 Sept 2019  
so when ARE you debuting as a boy group 🤔

replying to @kiminji  
**Minseok** @xiumin • 1 Sept 2019  
STOP GIVING MY KIDS IDEAS

* * *

  
  
  


# 5 Times Xiumin Gave Us The Best Fanservice (+1 Time We Gave Back)

Anna Hennike • Literature International Respondent

Here at Literature International, we appreciate all kinds of authors—from John Green’s special sense of humor, to Rick Riordan’s especially witty commentary, to J.K. Rowling’s unexpected spoilers.

This time, we’re appreciating Kim Minseok, a Korean author more internationally known by his pseudonym Xiumin, for his unending fanservice on and off social media.

**1\. The time he started calling his fans his ‘kids’.**

It started with a tweet from one of Xiumin’s oldest fans and childhood friend, Sofia, tweeting about calling him ‘dad’ after crying because of the last story in Narratives [Narratives is Xiumin’s first anthology of non-fiction about the daily life in South Korea. You may find the book here in Korean and here in English].

Since then, Xiumin has on several occasions referred to his fans as his ‘kids’, sometimes even replying to them by calling them ‘my children’. 

Fans have even taken on calling Xiumin’s sister, Instagram model Minji, ‘aunt’.

**2\. The time he sent a food truck for his fans’ CSAT.**

The College Scholastic Ability Test (CSAT) is a Korean high school student’s biggest obstacle, and also their greatest friend. In 2016, Xiumin sent food trucks to fourteen (fourteen!!!) high schools as support and well-wishes for his fans who are studying there.

**3\. His endless ‘aegyo’.**

Xiumin is not only known for his amazing narration and writing, but also for his overflowing cuteness. During fan meetings and book signings, he’s known to ply his fans with cute hearts and smiles that make our hearts flutter.

Check out these cute pics taken by dedicated fans!

**4\. His IG lives.**

After getting an Instagram in 2016, our beloved Birds’ Paradise author gained more fame for his wit, humor, and—of course—unending updates with selfies with the rest of the Kim Brothers and his beloved cat, Tan.

His first Instagram Live, in 2017, garnered a staggering viewership of 1.4M people, prompting him to ask English-major (and agent) Suho to translate for his international fans. It lasted only 30 minutes, but those 30 minutes are a precious thing to experience for us loving fans!

His next Live videos also garnered as much if not more viewers, with his latest one—just this April, celebrating his new book, Meeting Destiny—having been viewed live by over 10 million viewers. If that doesn’t speak of his fame, I don’t know what does.

**5\. The Kim Brothers’ Friendship.**

We are not strangers to the friendship shared by the Kim Brothers, founders of Jin Independent Publishers. Xiumin, being the oldest, is known to show his love for his younger ‘brothers’, Suho, Chen, and Kai, as much as he can.

Interactions on Twitter as well as comment sections of articles about each others’ achievements as well as other social media shows just how close and loving their friendship really is. Friendship goals? Indeed!

**+1: The time we surprised him for his birthday.**

Fans around the world had used the tag #XiuminDay on Twitter and Tumblr to share their written crafts as part of Xiumin’s 25th birthday celebration. Fiction and non-fiction entries alike were shared, retweeted, and reblogged, until the tag trended number one in 67 countries as well as on the Worldwide list.

His response was a heart on his Instagram feed, captioned shortly with, “I love you all”. We knew how emotional you really were, though, Xiumin!

There’s no denying that fans loved his reaction when Kai posted on his Day a picture of Xiumin hugging a plushie with tears in his eyes, looking at his phone with something akin to adoration.  
Xiumin, we love you too!

What are your favorite Xiumin fanservice moments? Leave them in the comments section below!

**Comments** Top comments only

**justanotherday**  
💀💀💀 This article just made me love Xiumin even more. My favorite fanservice moment is when he opened his YouTube channel, only to upload videos of him whining at Tan to look at the camera.  
Tan never did. I still love His Majesty, though.  
1.8k likes share report>

**andsoitbegins**  
s A M E I LOVED THOSE VIDEOS XIUMIN UPLOAD MORE!!!! Mine is probably that one time he went on a vacation with his friends and turned on IG live just to show Chen crying about missing his soulmate HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
899 likes share report>

read more replies...

**hannah**  
I think my favorite will always be that interview where he got hounded about his soulmate, and his only answer was (nv) “I’m not rushing Fate. She knows what she’s doing, and I’m sure I’ll meet them when I’m destined to.”  
  
(now that i think about it… that sounds a lot like the inspiration for Meeting Destiny 🤔🤔)  
1.2k likes share report>

**grasha**  
I LOVE THE TIN HAT BUT I ALSO WANT TO BELIEVE  
546 likes share report>

read more replies…  


* * *

  


liked by **1,809,993**  
**m_luhan_07** make sure to take a deep breath, Lufans! Another stop soon 🔥🔥🔥  
**hanine** #luhanseeseverything  
**alyana** #luhanseeseverything

* * *

  
  
  


**September for Aries**

On Sunday, September 1, communication meets softened tempers, putting to bed loose ends in any argument. As the first sign of the zodiac, you like to be right, and you often are. You like to trust your gut, and usually it’s right; however, you also like to work hard, and it can be hard to focus with unresolved relationship talks hanging over your head. Make time to hear others out rather than ramming forward with disregard for their needs.

Conversations take a confusing turn as Mercury opposes Neptune on September 7—watch out for misunderstandings and miscommunications! You’re usually great at trusting your gut, but your intuition could feel a little off at this time, so make space to reconnect with your inner voice. 

In particular, watch what you say on Sunday, September 8, as you may blurt out the wrong thing. Be mindful of the power of your words. Thankfully, on this same date, your temperament cools down with rationality, smoothing over what could otherwise be a chaotic time. New adventures and opportunities—such as travels!—come to you on this day. Make sure to grab them!

The next day, important information may come to you, especially in your personal life. 

September is all about coming into your personal power, and the future looks good for professional endeavors. The abundant sun in Virgo opposes Neptune in hazy Pisces on Tuesday, September 10, bringing a short period of confusion and self-doubt, but don't buy into it. Now is the time to learn to work with, rather than try to subdue, your desire to always be number one. Make time for meditation on Friday, September 13. A full moon in Pisces has everyone feeling philosophical. As an Aries you're used to people being intimidated of you and trying to hold you back. Don't let them. Meditate on your leadership skills and how to best apply them going forward in your work life, but don't second-guess yourself.

* * *

  
  
  


**Minseok** @xiumin • 5 Sept 2019  
This was… interesting 😂😂  
  
Take this numerology test and we’ll tell you when you meet your soulmate: g.gle/7Hy…

**alyana** @alylovesxiumin • 5 Sept 2019  
OH MY GOD XIUMIN TAKES NUMEROLOGY TESTS I’M KAJDHKAJSNAKJNMZ>

**sofia** @ljkfia • 5 Sept 2019  
I GOT THE SAME THING 😜😜 pic.twitter/7Hy…

**ninna** @xiudaks • 5 Sept 2019  
can’t believe i live in a time where i saw xiumin tweeting about numerology. his pisces moon be showing

**Minseok** @xiumin • 5 Sept 2019  
This was… interesting 😂😂  
  
Take this numerology test and we’ll tell you when you meet your soulmate: g.gle/7Hy…

  
  
  


**Take this numerology test and we’ll tell you when you’ll meet your soulmate!**

You got:

### Sometime Soon

True love is on the way! Your numerology results say that you will find your soulmate right around the corner. You haven't met the person yet, but you will soon. Keep your eyes open and stay aware, because you might not recognize your soulmate immediately and it will not be someone that you would typically be attracted to.

Next quiz: What is your numerological sign?

* * *

**Lu Han** @m_luhan_07 • 6 Sept 2019  
Soulmate where are you 😂😂😂😂😂  
The Age You'll Finally Meet Your Soulmate, According To Your Zodiac Sign yourtango.com/read/H8y…

**francine **@authorluhan • 6 Sept 2019  
SOMEONE REMEMBERED HIS PASSWORD #neverforget

replying to @authorluhan  
**Lu Han** @m_luhan_07 • 6 Sept 2019  
I’m back! 

**anj** @luhansss • 6 Sept 2019  
the irony if gxt was his soulmate though 💀

**Lu Han** @m_luhan_07 • 6 Sept 2019  
Soulmate where are you 😂😂😂😂😂  
The Age You'll Finally Meet Your Soulmate, According To Your Zodiac Sign yourtango.com/read/H8y…

**Lu Han** @m_luhan_07 • 6 Sept 2019  
💀💀💀

replying to @m_luhan_07  
**anj** @luhansss • 6 Sept 2019  
pls don’t betray us this way, father

  


  
  
  


**The Age You’ll Finally Meet Your Soulmate, According To Your Zodiac Sign**

Aries meets their soulmate around the age of 21; a time when they are both mature and still figuring themselves out. This is also a crucial time for their soulmate to see them exactly as they are.

Aries never hides their true self from anyone, but chances are pretty good that being with them in their natural habitat (partying, going after her goals, having fun) will help anyone get to know them better.

This phase in their life will be all about enjoying life; their 30s will be about settling into a routine that works for them and their soulmate.

Read: Realities of dating an Aries (as written by an Aries)

  


* * *

#thisiswe

**Here I Am (miya)**  
have you noticed.... luhan and xiumin are posting about soulmates at the same time 🤔🤔🤔

**As always (tantan)**  
Not to be me but I noticed that as well...

**Maybe Then (sana)**  
🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔

* * *

kimbros go to china!

04:01pm • 7 Sept 2019

junmyeon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
16:01

junmyeon  
i’m ready!!!!  
16:01

kris  
he says that as if he didn’t panic for a whole 2 weeks  
16:02

kris  
smh babe stop pretending you have your shit together  
16:02

xiumin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
boy won’t let me pack in peace  
16:03

baekhyun  
“Papa!!!! Don’t go!!!!”  
16:04

xiumin  
exactly  
16:04

kris  
TAN!!!!!  
16:04

kris  
I’m coming over :D  
16:04

xiumin  
alrighty bring some pizza  
16:05

jongdae  
sleepover at minseokkie’s?  
16:05

xiumin  
our flight is at 11 AM tomorrow...  
16:05

xiumin  
and i'm not yet done packing?  
16:06

baekhyun  
well we need to make sure you pack something that looks good  
16:06

baekhyun  
i’m down. Dae and i are bringing drinks!  
16:07

ksoo  
i’ll drive over with jongin when he finishes dace class.  
16:08

16:27

xiumin  
alright  
16:27

xiumin  
see ya’ll  
16:27

  
  


**baekhyun **@byunbaeksings • 7 Sept 2019  
Pizza night turned to karaoke night which turned into “hang out night before they leave for China”. I’m gonna miss you, babe!

**anisa** @staranisa • 7 Sept 2019  
WHEN ARE YOU POSTING THE NEXT SINGLE 😭😭

**Jongdae-yah** @kimchen • 7 Sept 2019  
FINALLY GOT A GOOD PICTURE OF ME I’M PROUD OF YOU!

**minji** @kiminji • 7 Sept 2019  
because he leaves for china tomorrow, here! a picture of oppa as an egghead kkkkkk  


**Minseok** @xiumin • 7 Sept 2019  
I HATE YOU?!

replying to @kiminji and @xiumin  
**baekhyunnie** @byunbaeksings • 7 Sept 2019  
lmao forgive your brother he’s drunk #byunbaekmix

replying to @byunbaeksings  
**minji** @kiminji • 7 Sept 2019  
Drinking the night before traveling… you boys 🤦🏻

* * *

  


liked by **galaxy_gege00**, **byunbaeksings**, and **243 others**  
**chenchen** going✈china! see ya'll later!  
**byunbaeksings** take care of yourselves and enjoy!!! i'll miss you 😭  
**galaxy_gege00** ya'll have fun!  
**kimsuho** **@galaxy_gege00**💖💖💖

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

China welcomes them with open arms, the crisp winds of late summer hugging them like a homecoming. Minseok shivers as he fixes his bag against his back, the winds here colder than the air inside the plane. He smiles at Junmyeon in reassurance when he looks over his shoulder in question, apparently having noticed the gesture.

"I'm fine," he mouths. Junmyeon has always been a worrywart, especially when it came to his friends. It might be suffocating for some people, but Minseok appreciates the show of affection.

(He tries to ignore the voice in his head that whispers, insidiously, that he doesn’t deserve it.)

Really though, he’s fine. There’s just a part of him that feels a little off-kilter.

He doesn't know why. Earlier this morning, when they boarded the plane, he felt fine, despite drinking last night. He hadn’t drank as much as Jongdae, who’s busy groaning because of his raging hangover, and he felt alright during take-off, even as Jongin whined about the change in altitude making his ears hurt.

The unease he’s feeling now makes no sense, although it had been building in his gut throughout the entire flight. Earlier, it was faint enough, easily put out of his mind that he was able to rest while they were in the air. He had been asleep before Junmyeon shook him awake because they were landing.

Now the feeling is back, and it seems to have returned with a vengeance.

He almost jumps out of his skin when Jongdae touches his shoulder. He whips his head around to stare at him. When their eyes meet, he's frowning. "You're not fine," he says flatly. "What's up?"

Sometimes, he hates that his friends know him well enough to just _know_, but he does appreciate their concern. Still, he shakes his head, himself still unsure if anything is wrong.

"It's nothing," he still says, reassuring as always. He will not be the reason they don't enjoy this trip, he thinks to himself. He will make sure they have fun. "I think. Just nerves from the flight."

Something flickers in Jongdae's eyes, and he flicks his gaze over Minseok's shoulder for a moment before he nods, seemingly satisfied. With what, Minseok isn't sure. The way Jongdae urges him to move forward, an unknown glint in his eyes, makes him think he doesn't really want to know.

It's the kind of look that Jongdae usually gets when he's planning something, like the time he staged Jongin's kidnapping, only to bring him to an abandoned pool as a 'surprise birthday gift'.

He will never forget the way Jongin had cried in the backseat of his car, blindfold tied tight around his head, begging for them to _let him go_.

He will also never forget the way Kyungsoo barely stopped himself from punching Jongdae in the face because of it, but those were memories Minseok would rather not revisit for his own health and sanity.

Like he did before, Jongin whines in front, and Minseok focuses on them, smiling when he finds Junmyeon hugging him from behind, whispering something in his ear. Something to distract him from the long line, probably. The line to disembark from the plane is slow, but at least it keeps moving. Soon, they're walking down the metal steps and meeting Chinese soil for the first time.

(For Minseok, anyway; Jongdae had come to China last year for a short exchange program. His Chinese student partner unfortunately did not get assigned to the university where he studies with Minseok and Junmyeon, so they never really got the chance to get to know him. )

They make their way to the terminal, shivering as one as they're hit with the artificial coldness coming out of multiple air conditioning units.

They move with the throngs of people already inside, allowing themselves to go with the flow and sway with the bodies around them. Minseok feels more antsy with every passing minute, already feeling off from something he doesn't understand, and now surrounded by so many people.

Junmyeon would argue that it's his fault for isolating himself so much, but it isn't like Minseok could help it.

His job as a writer enables his dislike for social interaction, keeping him cooped up at home for long periods of time, giving him freedom by not forcing him to sit in an office and stare out the window when he isn't doing anything. At least he had Tan at home, his games, and his friends—although they only usually come over for his food or to drag him out.

The same way they had ambushed him with this trip: first coming to his place with take out and some beer, and if he hadn't known them for so long he wouldn't have noticed that they were buttering him up for something.

A trip to another country is not a surprising plan, especially coming from Jongdae; but the way they were able to plan it so meticulously on such short notice... it made Minseok shiver, thinking of the _power_ these guys had.

It doesn't take them long to finish with customs, thankfully, moving forward quite quickly with Minseok's help in translation.

"I still have no idea how you're so good at Mandarin," Junmyeon says. "We grew up together, and we've never had any Chinese friends."

"We had Junhwi in fourth grade," Minseok reminds him. "He was Chinese."

"You never hung out with Junhwi, though," Junmyeon says with a frown, and Minseok laughs.

"I know," he says. "I don't know. It's the one language I've found myself quite good at, even when we were younger."

There's a moment of silence when none of them seem to know what to say. It's the kind of silence Minseok has gotten to know, a silence Minseok has come to appreciate in the presence of his friends. It's not a silence of awkwardness, but more like a silence of affection; a silence that says, _I'm here, if you need me._

"Let's take a picture!" Jongin suddenly pipes up, surprising Minseok as he stands between him and Junmyeon. "Just to let the boys know we're still alive," he continues, already in the process of taking his phone out. They find a corner to take their picture, posing at once as Jongin raises his phone for the photo.

He still honestly can't believe they were going to be in China for a week. This is going to be the longest he's been away from Tan, and out of his apartment, period. Not even during promotional tours did he stay out this much.

He wishes he could call Kris and ask about how Tan is doing, but they still haven't found a telecommunications agent yet. He makes a note for their first plan of action.

"Minnie? You alright?"

He blinks up at Junmyeon, who's holding a bottle of water his way. He takes a sip from it with a grateful smile. He gives it back, saying, "Yeah, just thinking of where we can find an agent for our phones."

Junmyeon nods. "I actually wanted to ask around, but I guessed you would have a better chance at getting help than I do," he says, snorting in amusement. "I still can't forget that I apparently called Kris _ugly_ when he was teaching me how to pronounce different dishes."

That made Minseok laugh, feeling grateful that he at least seemed to have a natural talent when it came to Mandarin.

Finding out had been a surprise for him as well, when back in high school, during his first time in Mandarin class, he realized he understood the textbook cover to cover without even having to really _study_ anything.

He was both thankful and awed, because at least he didn't have to struggle learning another language, and even impressed his teacher with the way he surpassed his classmates by miles.

'A lucky break,' he told his classmates. Mama just grins and nods when people ask her about it.

Minseok leads them through the airport, following signs towards their luggage before leading them to an exit. Finally, they find a telecommunication agent who helped them with their phones, and soon enough they have data and credits to last them for the week.

"Are you sure this will last us a week?" Minseok asks the agent, whose smile is bright and almost blinding. It's cute.

"Yes, sir!" she says. "You can actually transfer your credits to WeChat and use it as payment for most stores," she adds. "Would you like any help with that?"

Minseok translates her question for the others, who all agree immediately. The girl is helpful and enthusiastic, and at the end of it, Junmyeon asks Minseok to hand her a small tip for her help.

She waves her hand and takes a step back when he tries to hand it to her, though. "We're not allowed to accept tips," she says, "but I do appreciate it!"

Minseok frowns. "Are you sure?"

She nods with a smile. "Yes. Please enjoy your stay in China!"

She waves at them before walking away, approaching an elderly couple who had just entered the lobby. They were both foreigners as well, judging from the stickers on their luggage.

There's a moment of silence as they watch her walk away.

Finally, Junmyeon asks, "Anyone knows where our hotel even is?"

"Red Hotel, right?" Minseok asks. "It's in the same residential district as the concert venue."

"Is that far?" Jongin asks, wrapping his arms around Minseok's and snuggling into his shoulder. "I'm kinda tired."

Minseok snorts. "This is why I told you guys not to drink too much last night. But do you ever listen to me? _No_."

Jongdae whines, moving closer to press his face against Minseok's back, hiding from the light of the sun as they step out of the lobby and into the curb. "You don't have to be so mean," he says against the fabric of Minseok's shirt.

Minseok is mean, but he isn't that vindictive. He keeps his amusement to himself as he looks around for a car they can take to the hotel. Thankfully, there are empty cabs already waiting, making it easy for them to get one.

"Sanlitun," he tells the driver, who nods at them and pops the trunk of the cab open before stepping out, jogging to the back to help where Junmyeon was stuffing their luggage in. "Get in," he tells Jongin and Jongdae, who smile at him gratefully before getting into the back of the car.

He makes his way to the trunk to help Junmyeon and the driver, thanking the driver as he closes the cab's trunk. He waits until both the driver and Junmyeon are safely in the car before he gets in himself. He rides shotgun, being the only one among them confident in his fluency in Mandarin.

"First time in China?" the driver asks as he pulls away from the curb, turning his signal light on.

"For me, yes," Minseok says. "They've been here before."

The driver appraises him, probably surprised that he was so fluent. If not for his noticeable accent, Minseok himself would think he was a native speaker. "Your Mandarin is good," the driver says. "Where did you learn?"

Minseok shrugs. "I've always been good at it, if that makes sense," he says. "Even when I was younger."

The man nods, his eyes glazed and seemingly far away. Minseok would get nervous, except wherever he had gone, he comes back almost immediately with a shake of his head. "I was good at English when I was younger, and my parents always wondered why because I didn't go to school," he says. "Turns out it's because my soulmate is an English-speaker and it overflowed thanks to the bond."

Minseok chokes on his own spit, his heart climbing up to his throat in surprise. _Soulmates_.

Just like any other boy, Minseok had been obsessed with soulmates as well.

After all, their voices haven't broken yet when his childhood friend, Jaeho, met his. She was a transfer student named Choi Minah. The first time they met was the first time Minseok ever felt like he didn't matter, like he was invisible.

They had been in the middle of a conversation about the latest Iron Man comics when she walked in with the teacher, and Jaeho just stopped. Listening, talking, breathing even, probably. His eyes were on the girl in front, who was looking right back at him with wide eyes.

Minseok wouldn't say he was jealous, or even resentful; he just didn't know that he could feel that way—as if he didn't matter at all.

After a beat, he manages to find his voice. "That's interesting," he tells the driver, sounding choked.

The man laughs as he glances at him. "Don't worry," he says, "you haven't met yours yet, have you?"

Minseok shakes his head, looking at the man strangely. "How did you know?"

"It's the look in your eyes," he says. "Ever heard the saying 'the eyes are the windows to the soul'?"

That makes Minseok laugh out loud, amused. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"My boy," the man says, and suddenly Minseok realizes the disparity between them: their age, their experience... their lives. His voice sounds old, almost ancient; Minseok wonders if this is what people mean when they refer to others as 'old souls'. "The way we look at the world tells a lot about how we are on the inside. Would you say you see the world as complete as it is?"

Minseok doesn't answer. In reality, he doesn't know how—doesn't know if there's a right or wrong answer. He hasn't thought of it, really. He looks at his friends in the backseat through the rear view mirror. They're squeezed into the back with their carry-on bags, with Jongin looking like a disgruntled cat in the middle.

He looks at Junmyeon, who has his eyes closed, head resting against Jongin's shoulder.

Their last conversation about his book had been a debate about soulmates, and how Minseok had no idea how to finish writing it when he had no idea how it felt to have one.

"Isn't that what you're here for?" he’d asked, feeling frustrated that Junmyeon didn't seem to want to answer his questions. "You're supposed to fill in the blanks for me."

"Yes, but this isn't just a plot is it?" Junmyeon asked. "That's why half of your book is torture. You're punishing your characters with your own demons."

Minseok scrunched his nose. "That's not true," he tried to deny, although a bigger part of him knew that Junmyeon was right. Junmyeon was almost always right; why was Minseok even trying to argue with him?

Junmyeon sighed. "Minseok-hyung," he said, and Minseok sat up straight, looking up from his desk at Junmyeon, who was leaning against it, hands on the wooden surface, looking serious. Junmyeon rarely called him _hyung_, no matter how much Minseok pestered him to do so. When he did, it was usually for something important that he wanted Minseok to pay attention to.

It usually has something to do with his writing, and Minseok isn't surprised to see that it seemed to be the same thing now.

"You don't have to be so scared," Junmyeon finally continued, eyes still serious. "You don't have to hold yourself back. Just _write_."

Minseok bit his lip and tried his best not to lash out, keeping himself calm. How would he tell Junmyeon how he felt about this book? It had been his idea in the first place. No one had forced him to think of it, to even consider writing it.

_You want me to cut myself open and bleed all over the pages of this book?_ he wanted to ask Junmyeon. _Is that how you want me to write this?_

He didn’t. Instead, he looked back down on the page his notebook had been on for the past four hours, staring up at him blankly, as if accusing him of not being able to write anything, capture anything that wasn’t what he was seeing in his own reality.

“I can’t get there,” Minseok finally said, admitting it not only to himself, but to Junmyeon as well. 

Junmyeon stared at him for a few more moments before asking, “do you know why?”

The words _the world has always been incomplete_ stared at Minseok, beseeching him to continue, to add _something_ to make it make sense. But he didn’t know what, didn’t know how. Didn’t know where to find the words because it felt like he had run out of them. “No,” he answered. “I have no idea.”

_Do you look at the world like it’s complete?_

_I look at the world like it’s a puzzle that doesn’t need me and my broken pieces,_ Minseok thinks. 

Finally, he answers the driver. “It’s not a complete picture,” he says, glancing at him. He seems surprised that Minseok answered at all, but he gestures with one hand for Minseok to continue when he pauses. With a deep breath, Minseok says, “It’s not a complete picture, but it’s as if there’s no space for me.”

The man grins, glancing at him before changing lines. Once they’re on a relatively straight path, he says, “And that space—that remains empty until you fill it with your own color, changing the picture into something unreservedly _yours_.”

Minseok’s breath catches in his throat, because inspiration suddenly struck him. “Thank you,” he tells the driver, bringing his phone out and scrambling to open his word processing app to type as fast and as much as he can, ignoring the way it buzzes in his hands with notifications from the group chat.

The driver laughs, saying, “Sure thing, young man. You’re young. You have all the time in the world.”

They lapse into silence then, lost in their own worlds. Minseok’s screen is filled with _words_, words he thought he would not be able to find.

Who knew that a trip to China and a conversation with a cab driver would give him the inspiration he needed to finally write again?

*

By the time he straightens up, his neck and fingers are aching. He stretches his neck and catches a glimpse of the three in the backseat again, finding all of them asleep, leaning into each other. 

He smiles when he finds Jongin blinking at him sleepily through the mirror. "You alright over there?" he asks, slipping into Korean as easily as he had to Mandarin.

Jongin blinks at him for a few moments before giving him a tired smile, almost as if reassuring him. He's succeeding, though. "I'm fine, hyung," he says. "Jongdae-hyung just has a fat ass."

"Hey," Junmyeon reprimands. Both Jongin and Minseok looks at him, surprised to find him awake.

He pulls away from where he'd been leaning on Jongin's shoulder to glare at him, eyes pink and cheek lined with where he had pressed it against the crease of Jongin's shirt.

"Where did you learn that language?!" he demands. "Is it from Kyungsoo? I knew that boy was a bad idea."

"Relax, mom," Jongin says with a roll of his eyes, still looking tired but looking a lot more lively. He elbows Jongdae, who wakes up with a start, and says, "I heard it from hyung."

"Kim Jongdae," Junmyeon says, tone hard. He speaks in that voice he only ever uses when something comes up with his _baby_, who he is faultlessly protective over.

When they all first met Jongin, he’d still been in high school. He was Minseok’s commanding officer’s son, when he entered the military, and they had happened to meet while Minseok was with Jongdae and Junmyeon at the grocery store.

Junmyeon had a passion for lost souls, and Jongin was one of them. Confused between wanting to study science and dance, he was lost. His parents were supportive of whatever he would choose, and it made him feel even more pressure just thinking of having to decide for himself.

They’ve been friends since, and Jongin integrated into their group seamlessly. A few months later, they founded Jin Press, and soon Minseok’s first book had been published.

It was Junmyeon who helped Jongin decide on finally doing dance, after spending a week together in Jeju where Junmyeon introduced him to dance instructors from different regions.

How he afforded that Minseok doesn't wonder about anymore. Junmyeon's family's connections reach places Minseok never would have imagined, but they're mostly used in good ways.

_Mostly_.

Junmyeon has always been protective of Jongin since, sometimes even to the point of treating him like a child when he's a grown adult.

He still remembers the day Jongin met Kyungsoo, and how it seemed as if Junmyeon's world was falling apart.

Jongin doesn't even look at any of them as he makes his way towards a strange boy in a leather jacket and ripped jeans, helmet of his bike held under one arm. His eyes, dark, wide, and—to Junmyeon, probably—dangerous, are set on Jongin. They both watch each other as Jongin approaches, and Minseok's heart beats hard in his chest in nervousness.

He wonders if they'll have to intervene, if the boy would hurt Jongin in any way. Minseok wouldn't care about the trouble they'd get into, if he does; one sign of discomfort for Jongin and he'll start throwing words _and_ punches.

Because it's _Jongin_.

Jongin, in his soft lilac sweater and skinny jeans. Jongin, Junmyeon's soft Jongin. Jongin, who danced to whatever music he heard. Jongin, who still kept plushies on his bed because it made him feel _safe_.

"Minnie," Junmyeon says, grabbing Minseok's arm and clutching at it like a lifeline. He sounds choked, as if he doesn't know what to do or what to say. "Minnie, please tell me this isn't real."

Minseok could only pat his shoulder, not really sure himself what to do or say. He sympathizes; he feels a level of protectiveness over Jongin as well, being the youngest one in their group of friends. But Junmyeon is overreacting. Jongin is an adult—well, mostly. He's eighteen. He can approach anyone he wants to.

That of course, applied until they realized that Jongin wasn't just approaching anyone, and he was actually approaching his _soulmate_.

"His name is Kyungsoo," Jongin tells them that evening, after Junmyeon manages to pry him away from Kyungsoo, who looks like he's ready to whisk him off with his bike. If there's anything Minseok will agree on in this issue, it's that Jongin will never get on Kyungsoo's bike if he can help it. "He's 21, and he's majoring in engineering."

Junmyeon chokes on the shot of soju he’d been taking, coughing for a few minutes before he finally asks, “What made you approach him, anyway?”

Jongin’s eyes are glazed—and Minseok is sure it’s not just because of the alcohol. His smile is bright and wide as he says, “He’s my soulmate, Myeon-hyung!”

Junmyeon drops his shot glass.

*

Junmyeon's head rests against Jongin's, and they all stare out the window as the sights of Beijing pass them by.

She seems to welcome them as a parent does an estranged child. The skies are clear, but the winds are cool against Minseok's cheeks. He makes a note to cleanse his skin when he gets to the hotel, already feeling Beijing's grit sticking to his skin.

People here are busy, animated. There isn’t a moment of rest for the people of Beijing, who are always on the move, always in action. Minseok is amazed as he watches people move without stopping, endless energy running through their very veins.

Beijing is their heart, pumping them with lifeblood, and Minseok thinks in the week they'll be here, he'll be able to understand. He hopes he does.

His nerves have finally settled.

It takes about half an hour before they reach their hotel, and by then, all of them are exhausted.

Minseok thanks the driver again as he takes their luggage from him, following the others into the hotel lobby to check in. He leaves their things with Jongdae, who had immediately flopped down on a couch in the lobby, and approaches the front desk.

Junmyeon joins him this time, thankfully. The lady smiles at them and welcomes them in English, immediately asking if they have a prior reservation or if they're walk-in customers.

"We have a reservation under Kim Minseok," Minseok says in Mandarin. The lady seems surprised at his fluency, though an accent still bleeds through his words.

"Just a moment," she says, sitting down in front of a computer to check their records. It takes only a few seconds before she says, "Mr. Kim, we've found your record. Please provide us with a valid ID and your passport."

Minseok nods as he takes his passport and wallet out of his bag, handing both to the lady, who checks over it. After a few more minutes, they're being led deeper into the lobby, towards the elevator banks, by an employee with a cart. Minseok finally allows himself to look around the hotel.

The facade is all glass, allowing sunlight to bleed into the light carpet, and for those inside to watch the pedestrians rushing out on the pavement. The walls are made of polished cement, shining against the golden light of the chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling.

"This place is fancy," Jongin says. "How did we even afford this?"

"We didn't," Jongdae sings. "Junmyeon paid for half, remember?"

They all laugh together at the thought. Of course Junmyeon's family wouldn't let him—and his friends, who they have adopted through the years—stay in anything less than a four-star hotel wherever he goes, even going as far as to pay for half of it just to make sure he was comfortable.

"Thank god Kim Junmyeon is rich," Jongin mutters, grinning at Junmyeon when he glares. He hugs Junmyeon's arm and snuggles under his jaw, and Minseok watches in amusement as Junmyeon struggles to maintain his act of anger.

No one can stay mad at Jongin for too long. It's why the kid's so spoiled.

No one, Minseok thinks, except for Kyungsoo. That man has the will of steel, and what he says usually goes for Jongin.

Not that he has never seen Jongin try to persuade him before, of course. It's just that Jongin's pout seems useless in the face of Kyungsoo's dead stare.

"What room did we even get?" Jongdae finally asks when they're already in the elevator. The bellboy had pressed the button for the fourteenth floor, and to be honest, Minseok hadn't checked, either.

Junmyeon's brother had been the one to arrange their accommodations, only reserving under Minseok's name because they knew Minseok was the only one who could communicate in Mandarin.

He brings out the key cards they were provided with and checks the room number. "1407," he announces. "Guess seven is my lucky number."

"What a coincidence," Jongdae says sarcastically, as if he knows something that the rest of them don't. Minseok looks at him in question, but he just grins and shakes his head.

The nerves come back all of a sudden, and Minseok almost doubles over. He feels stuck, as if he was caught in the middle of a whirlpool and he has no way out. It's a distant but all-consuming feeling, and he closes his eyes and wishes for it to just stop.

He pretends it's just a small case of claustrophobia, and not because of a niggling fear in the back of his head that maybe—just maybe—his friends don't love him as much as they've professed.

He bites his lip against the thoughts that enter his head. _Maybe they don't want you here_, his demons tell him. _Maybe they just invited you out of courtesy and they're regretting that you said yes_.

He doesn't want to listen, doesn't want to believe that maybe he was only invited to this trip because he was good at Mandarin, and they needed someone who can help them communicate. He doesn't want to think negatively of his friends, but a part of him has been wondering why Jongdae has been acting the way he has.

It wasn't even just from his remark, or from the way he'd looked at Minseok in the plane. Even last night, he'd been making strange remarks that Minseok wasn't sure how to construe.

Is he overthinking again? Probably. _This is why your friends don't like you_, he thinks to himself. _Stop thinking so much_.

His emotions follow him as the elevator doors open to the fourteenth floor, the bellboy leading them to the left and towards their room. He gestures for Minseok to open the door, and he does so without hesitation, handing one card to Junmyeon and keeping one for himself.

He keeps his eyes on the ground as he walks into the room, not speaking as Junmyeon directs their helper as to where to leave their stuff with his limited skills in Mandarin. He smiles at the man and tips him before closing the door, turning around to watch Junmyeon sit on one of the chairs by the end table.

Both Jongdae and Jongin have already claimed a bed each, lying down in their outside clothes on top of the covers. He opens his mouth to say something about hygiene, but his heart climbs up his throat instead.

_You already aren't welcome here_, he thinks. _Stop making yourself more unlikeable_.

He watches his friends, one after another, as they concentrate on their phones, probably busy talking to their soulmates back in Korea.

His hand itches to open his phone, to check if maybe they're talking in the group chat, but instead, he takes it out to leave it on the table.

"Dibs on the first bath," he finally murmurs, making his way to his luggage to lug it towards the built-in closet.

"Enjoy," Jongin says absently, and Minseok ignores the stab of pain in his chest at the thought that he really _doesn't_ matter, not in the face of his friends' soulmates.

_That's not true, _he tells himself. _You matter more than you think you do._

That's what Junmyeon tries to tell him, though. He's not sure he quite believes it anymore. He takes out his towel, a change of clothes, and his toiletries before making his way towards the bathroom, closing the door and leaning back against it.

His belly flutters with the nerves from this morning, and he still doesn't understand what's causing it. He closes his eyes and tries to ignore the budding urge to just _cry_, still unsure why he wants to cry in the first place.

_Shower_, he tells himself, and forcefully pulls away from the door. _Shower, and then break down._

*

He’s feeling more refreshed and a little better by the time he leaves the bathroom, toweling his hair dry with one hand while the other holds his clothes to be placed in a laundry bag. Junmyeon is on a video call with Kris, Jongin is—predictably—asleep, and Jongdae is staring blankly at the ceiling.

Minseok doesn’t say anything as he makes his way to his luggage, taking out the laundry bag he had packed and placing his old clothes inside. Once he’s done, he takes his phone from where he’d placed it on the end table, claiming the bed closest to the wall to himself and lying down.

“Minnie,” Jongdae calls, shifting so he’s facing Minseok. Minseok’s heart jackrabbits in his chest as he hums, turning to his side to look at Jongdae as well. He blinks sleepily at Minseok, an absent smile on his face. “Thank you for coming on this trip with us.”

Minseok feels like a band that’s been wrapped around his chest suddenly lets go, and he can finally breathe again. Tears well up in his eyes and he blinks them away, nervous that Jongdae might have noticed. He seems too sleepy to notice much, thankfully; and soon Minseok finds himself smiling.

“I’m glad I went on this trip, too,” he says wetly. He clears his throat as Jongdae shifts, too tired to fight the sleepiness. Minseok laughs. “Go to sleep,” he says. “The next part of our itinerary isn’t until six.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae answers around a yawn. “Get some rest, too, Minnie.”

“I will.”

Jongdae soon falls off into sleep, the only sound in the room from Junmyeon, talking softly to his phone with a lovesick smile on his face. Minseok remembers the conversation with the driver earlier, remembers his musings as he watched his friends fall in love over and over, with the people the Universe has decided fit them perfectly enough to be partners for life.

He had watched them fall in love for the first time, and over and over since. He has seen them choose each other despite the hardships they faced.

He has seen the way they looked at the world not as a puzzle to be completed, but as an art piece with their own strokes blending into the paint, making it into something more _beautiful._ And he realizes that maybe that’s the beauty of being the only one among them who hasn’t found his soulmate yet.

He gets to see the way they see the world so differently, and fall in love with the way their eyes shine when they look at their partners, with the way their soulmates’ names fall from their lips like the sweetest love songs.

He brings out his phone again and goes to his word processor, ignoring the notifications for now. He can always read them later.

_Life has always seemed like an unending sentence, with commas and semicolons binding useless strings of words together,_ the last line he’d written reads. He continues with, _but now, he finally sees the point: that all these words, strung together, was useless without Jun’s name, his very existence, interspersed within the pauses and the spaces_.

“Are you writing again?”

Minseok almost drops his phone on his face in surprise, but he manages to catch it quickly enough before gravity does its job.

His nose throbs in sympathy, as it has happened before. _Several times_, in fact. He tries not to think about it. He looks up from the screen to find Junmyeon at the end of his bed, hand on his hips and eyebrow cocked.

"Well?" he asks.

"Inspiration came to me," he says defensively. "And it's going great."

Junmyeon sighs and shakes his head, a small smile flirting with his lips. "Alright. You should rest, Minnie," he says. "I'll take a shower."

His eyes flick to their two other friends, already deeply asleep on top of their covers. Minseok knows they're thinking the same thing--cringing internally at the unhygienic practice. Minseok is glad none of them will have to share a bed, because he's pretty sure he'd be screaming for the hills if he had to share with either one of them.

"Want me to order some room service?" he asks, glancing at Junmyeon for a moment as he reaches for the menu on the table placed between his bed and Jongdae's. "They have... drinks. And it's kinda cheap. Pregame?"

Junmyeon laughs. "Call for when we wake up," he says. "I'd appreciate it. If we're lucky we won't have hangovers during the concert tomorrow."

_Right, the concert_.

Minseok had forgotten that Jongdae and Jongin, in their most daring role as conspirators, had bought all four of them tickets to Luhan's show tomorrow evening. They didn't even let Minseok pay; telling him that his presence was payment enough.

"I forgot we were even going to a concert tomorrow," he says with a sigh. "I hope the kids enjoy, at least."

Junmyeon grins at that, waving before he makes his way to the bathroom. Minseok sighs and looks at his phone again, deciding that maybe he should take a break from writing indeed. Instead, he connects to the hotel's wifi and opens a game, deciding to entertain himself with that until he finally drops off to sleep.

*

He wakes up confused, tired, and groggy, head still unclear with the last dredges of his dream clinging to his mind like honey. He doesn't remember anything vividly, but he does remember flashes of feelings—of warmth, a touch against his chest, a bright smile and a soft voice calling his name.

He blinks a few times, trying to figure out what had woken him up from his rest, unsure and disoriented. With a start, he realizes that he'd been woken by the sound of crying--coming from the bed farthest from his. He sits up and regrets it immediately, his head throbbing in protest at the quick action.

Still, he fights through the fatigue and stands up, making his way towards Junmyeon, who is whimpering in his sleep. Jongin and Jongdae can sleep through a natural catastrophe, Minseok knows that; but he hadn't known he was capable of sleep light enough that Junmyeon's soft sobs would wake him.

Or maybe it's the fact that Junmyeon is _sobbing_ that made his unconscious wake from its rest; either way, he doesn't care. He makes his way to Junmyeon's bedside and gently shakes him awake, shushing him and running his hand through Junmyeon's still damp hair when all he does is whimper.

"Junnie, wake up," he says softly, shaking his shoulder more vigorously when Junmyeon refuses to wake up. "Come one, time to leave dreamland."

_Or nightmareland,_ he thinks. He shakes his head at his own thoughts and concentrates on Junmyeon.

It takes a few more moments, but Junmyeon's eyes finally flutter open, tears falling from his eyelashes and down his temples. He sniffles as he looks up at Minseok, and he feels his heart break in his chest.

His eyes look _tortured_, and he seems to be in so much pain that Minseok doesn't mind when Junmyeon surges up to wrap his arms around him, sobbing against his neck. He soothes Junmyeon by running his hand up and down his back, shushing him and saying, "It's alright, you're okay, you're going to be okay."

It takes Junmyeon a while to calm down. It's probably partly because he rarely ever allows himself to be vulnerable, even around his closest friends; his heart was just too full that when it overflowed, the dam was too weak to close up and just allowed his emotions to flow until he was empty.

He's leaning heavily against Minseok's chest by the time he's calm enough to apologize, but Minseok just shakes his head and shushes his apologies.

"There's no need to apologize," he tells Junmyeon. "Want to tell me about it?"

Junmyeon shakes in Minseok's grasp as they sit together, talking in low voices to make sure neither Jongdae nor Jongin wakes up.

"I dreamt he left," Junmyeon finally says, after they talk about what seems to be anything under the sun--except the cause of his distress. "I dreamt Yifan didn't love me anymore and that--that he left me."

"Oh, Junmyeon," Minseok says, hugging Junmyeon closer to his body. He shudders in his hold, still high-strung. "You know he wouldn't, right?"

Junmyeon doesn't answer for the longest time, preferring to list against Minseok, counting on him to hold him up. Minseok would. Every time, without fail, he would.

If he could take all their pain just so they wouldn't have to suffer, he would. Junmyeon, despite his childhood—maybe in spite of it—is so full of _love_, is filled with nothing but brightness and warmth for everyone he encounters.

To fear that his soulmate would not love him enough to _stay_, to _choose_ him over whatever the world might bring—

“You know he wouldn’t,” Minseok repeats, more forcefully, more _surely._ Junmyeon responds more physically than he does verbally, in the way he stiffens up in Minseok’s arms.

When he pulls away, his eyes are red-rimmed and wet, eyelashes clumping together as he tries to blink that tears away. There’s a cold spot on Minseok’s shoulder that he ignores, more concerned over Junmyeon’s state than his own.

“Junnie?” he asks, softly.

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon finally says, _admits_, spits it out like a poisonous secret that has been gnawing inside of him. He looks and sounds _raw_, as if he’d been scraped from the inside by the dark thing that is his doubt. In himself? In Yifan? In soulmates?

Minseok isn’t sure. What he is sure of, though, is that he doesn’t like seeing Junmyeon this way.

The only other time he’d seen him this way, they were still in high school. He was dealing with his first heartbreak, and the way she had broken his heart.

_Trying to date someone who isn’t your soulmate is dirty,_ she told her friends, who told other people, and soon the whole school was talking about how Kim Junmyeon was dirty for trying to date someone who wasn’t his soulmate. As if he’d been the only one. As if she hadn’t been the one to approach him, to ask him out.

As if it was a sin for Junmyeon to like her back. As if it was a sin for him to believe that since his parents were soulmates and didn’t love each other, maybe he could find love in someone who isn’t _his_.

Minseok bites his lip, reaching out to run his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair. “What do you mean?” he asks, soft and gentle. He _knows_ what Junmyeon is talking about, of course. Had been witness to it, had grown up next to it. They’ve been neighbors since childhood, after all, until Junmyeon’s family moved to Apgujeong while Minseok was in middle school.

“What if he falls out of love with me?” Junmyeon asks, a bitter smile on his face. More tears make their way down his cheek, and he wipes them off angrily, rubbing at his nose and sniffling. “Not even being soulmates ensures that you stay in love forever. Not even being soulmates ensures that you’re good for each other. Why did I ever fall in love so hard?”

He pauses as a choked sob makes its way out of his chest, sounding painful in the way it crawls up his throat. He bites down before the sound leaves his lips, though, squeezing his eyes and whimpering as another torrent of tears flow from his eyes. He looks so _small_, so _fragile_, and Minseok wants to take him and keep him in his pocket.

Wants to take his heart and keep it where it won’t be touched or broken by this cold, cruel world; a world Junmyeon still _loves_, despite the pain it has caused him.

“Say something,” Junmyeon breathes. “Please, hyung.”

“You’re so full of love,” Minseok finally says, allowing the words to pour out of him like a torrent. He feels stuck in a dam of emotions, and his only goal was to save Junmyeon from drowning. He would make sure he got to the shore safe, even if it meant he never made it back. “You’re so full of love, and who else is more worthy of that love than your very soulmate?”

When Junmyeon meets his gaze again, his eyes are clouded with doubt and pain, but there’s also something sharp in his eyes, something _different_. “Is that enough?” he whispers. “Will that be enough to make him stay?”

Minseok pauses, unsure of what to say. And then, he grins. “If he doesn’t, Mama’s soulmate is a prosecutor. We can get away with murder.”

That finally makes him laugh, last few tears running down his cheeks. He laughs so loudly that Jongin groans from the bed beside them, sitting up and asking, “Whattap’ning?”

Minseok looks over his shoulder and smiles at him. “It’s almost six,” he says. “Go take a shower so we can get on with our itinerary.”

Jongin blinks at him sleepily before smiling, and Minseok feels his heart melt in his chest. Jongin is a grown man at 21, but he just happens to be so _cute_. “Okay, hyung,” he says, blinking a few times before making his way out of his bed. He groans as he stretches his arms over his head, leaning back and forward until his back cracks with an audible and satisfying _crack_. “Where are we going first?”

“We have to look for where to eat,” Junmyeon says, his voice still wet, but stronger now. It will take a while until he’s feeling much better, but he already sounds like he’s getting there.

_Nothing a few shots of alcohol won’t fix,_ Minseok thinks idly, and he shakes his head at himself at the thought. _Sounds like something an alcoholic would think,_ he tells himself. He snorts. They’re already halfway to becoming alcoholics, anyway; he doesn’t forget easily that just last night, when it was supposed to be just _pizza night_ with Kris and Tan, became _let’s drink because it’s the last time we’ll be together in a week_ kind of night.

He takes one of Jongin’s pillows and tosses it, catching Jongdae right in the face. He splutters as he sits up in a panic, looking around and clutching the pillow to himself. His hair is a mess and he blinks owlishly as he looks around, probably looking for the culprit.

“Wake up,” Minseok says with a chuckle. “It’s almost six. Take a shower after Jongin gets out.”

“You couldn’t have woken me up like a normal person?” Jongdae whines in protest, falling back against the duvet. “You’re mean, Minnie.”

Minseok’s cheek twitches in phantom pain. “I still haven’t forgotten the way you kicked me in the face when I _tried_,” he tuts, getting out of Junmyeon’s bed with a smile to Junmyeon before making his way to his bag. “I had a bruise for three days.”

He ignores Jongdae’s whining as he opens his luggage, looking for clothes that are warm and comfortable. Baekhyun had announced that he was going to make sure Minseok packed passable clothes last night, before sitting down on Minseok’s bed to bring out everything he had packed so far. It was a mess, and Minseok is already itching to fix his apartment he won’t be seeing in six more days.

“Man, I didn’t even know I had skinny jeans,” Minseok says as he brings out the fourth pair of skinny jeans in his luggage, before giving up and taking the first pair. They’re black and soft, and will have to be warm enough to keep him from freezing his knees off.

He nods in satisfaction at his choices for the evening before standing back up, making his way to his bed and flopping down to wait out Jongdae and Jongin.

He looks at Junmyeon before he snuggles down, seeing him smiling absently at his phone. _He’s probably talking to Kris,_ Minseok thinks. He hopes they at least talk about Junmyeon’s nightmare—or nightmare_s_, if it happens more frequently than Junmyeon was letting on.

With another small smile, he allows himself to close his eyes and wait.

*

The morning greets Minseok with a throbbing head and a dry throat, making him groan and wish he hadn’t woken up so _early_. He takes a look at his side and finds all three beds with their residents hidden under their comforters, probably to fight off the light of the sun.

Sighing, he feels around his bed for his phone, finding it wedged between the mattress and the wall. He pulls it out and checks the time, groaning when he sees it’s barely 8 in the morning. He wonders how they even got back to the hotel last night.

His last coherent memory was entering their third bar, and even by then he was already way past buzzed and nearing the stage of _full-on drunk_. His phone is still open on their group chat, and the last message he had sent was at 3 AM. He doesn’t even remember sending a picture of Jongdae, drunk and giggly, lying on their hotel floor.

_Please give him some water, hyung,_ Baekhyun had replied, and that was the end of their conversation. There were no new messages from this morning, and the guys in Korea are probably waiting for one of them to wake up and message them before hitting their phones up.

He sends a picture of himself with the message, _we’re all hungover, pls no messages yet_ before locking his phone and getting out of bed. His hand flies to hold his aching head as he roots around their mini kitchen for a bottle of water, surprised and relieved to find several in the mini-fridge.

He’s taking a gulp of water when a sudden wave of unease washes over him, making him double over and gasp. His throat dries up as his heart beats faster and faster and _faster_ in his chest, and he gets the sudden urge to just _run_. 

It makes no sense; he’d been feeling fine two seconds ago, and suddenly there’s a blind kind of panic coming over him, wrapping around his throat and _squeezing_.

He doesn’t notice dropping the bottle of water as tears spring into his eyes, hands shaking as he tries to take a deep breath and fails. He tries, and tries, and _tries_, but no matter how hard he does, it doesn’t seem to be enough. _You’re not good enough_, his mind tells him, and he doesn’t understand where it comes from.

Insecurity is a bitter friend Minseok had thought he had cut off ties with, but the way he’s feeling now, the things he’s thinking now—shows otherwise. He laughs shortly, unamused, before he squeezes his eyes shut from the pain of his hangover and the tears leaking out of his eyes.

If anything, he’s glad that the others seem too drunk to notice something is _wrong_. He has no idea how to explain the fact that he doesn’t _know_ why he’s panicking, or where it came from, or what he’s supposed to do now that it’s here. He crouches down and leans against the cold wooden counter, trying to take deep gulps of air that just weren’t coming to him.

_I’m gonna die,_ he thinks. _I’m 25, in China, and I’m going to die._

The thought causes more tears to flow down his cheeks, a strange parallel to the scene with Junmyeon last night. Except this time, he’s dealing with it alone, and he didn’t have nightmares that may fuel his emotional breakdown.

There’s literally _nothing_ that might have caused this, except that he was going to _die_, and Jongin and Jongdae won’t even get to watch Luhan perform because they’ll be busy getting him home and planning his funeral.

_I’m sorry, Mama,_ he thinks, thinking of Mama waiting in their kitchen for a text, a call, an _email_, just something to tell her that her son was alive and well. He thinks of Papa, who lives alone in Guri, who has never found his soulmate after the divorce. He thinks of Minji, of the possibility of her career plummeting because her brother died in another country.

He thinks of his books, the drafts he’d never get to finish, and he sobs against his fist, trying to calm down and failing. _I really am about to die,_ he thinks. _Maybe I shouldn’t have taken that last shot last night._

A sudden, unexpected thought comes over him, because _Kim Minseok, you can’t die yet!_

He feels like he’s hallucinating as he imagines Tan meowing, so vividly, as if scolding him for being such a weakling. _You can’t die in China, papa,_ he imagines Tan telling him, which was strange because Tan would _never_ call him Papa, and what even was that baby voice?!

That pulls a laugh out of him, and he finds himself slowly calming down. It starts with the way he notices feeling coming back to his numbed fingertips, with the way warmth seems to slowly seep into his chest, where it had been freezing just two seconds ago.

A few minutes later, his heart starts calming down, and he finds himself breathing slowly as he leaned against the cupboard, suddenly so, _so_ exhausted. He wonders if maybe the boys will let him stay in and skip the concert; wonders if he can sleep through the night and maybe just go out with them tomorrow.

He glances behind him at the beds and sees that none of them are awake yet. With a sigh, he picked up the water bottle from the ground—now barely half-filled—and looks for a mop to clean the spilled water with. His worries don’t stop, though, still confused as to where that panic attack had come from, or what had caused it.

*

The others are awake by the time he’s done showering, all looking miserable and ready to just _die_. He laughs at all of them as he says, “See what I told you?”

“Shut _up_,” Jongin whines, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. “What time is it? I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry,” Jongdae sighs. “Go get a shower. We can’t let Minnie gloat about being the only functional alcoholic in this household.”

That makes Minseok laugh even harder.

*

Beijing Worker’s Stadium is a sight to behold a few hours before an event.

Minseok gapes as he looks around, watching hundreds—_thousands_—of people move about, all wearing different shades of yellow and gold. Some are holding deer-head shaped fan lights, others hand-made LED signs that shine even under the orange of the setting sun.

“This is,” he begins, “_wow_.”

He had gone to a TVXQ! concert once, in college; but it hadn’t been as intense as _this_, even despite their international popularity. He has heard Luhan’s songs before. Of course he had; he’s friends with who are arguably his biggest fanboys in Korea.

His songs are soothing, bringing him to a place of peace he never would have thought he’d reach thanks to music. But he had never been as invested as Jongdae and Jongin, had never watched his variety show appearances or any of his interviews.

He wonders how many of these people are as uninvested as him, if there are _any_. He knows that Junmyeon, even with his snobby high-class music tastes, had given Chinese music a chance after months of pleading from Kris.

“How many fans does this guy even have?” Minseok asks, looking around in surprise at just how many people there _are_.

“Millions around the world,” Jongdae and Jongin say at the same time, before laughing maniacally and giving each other high-fives. Junmyeon looks stricken beside them, like a mother almost willing to disown her children who are acting out in public. Minseok commiserates.

He moves back to fall in step with Junmyeon, allowing Jongdae and Jongin to lead them to wherever they need to go. They’re not awfully late, but the lines to enter the stadium are already long. The concert doesn’t even start for three more hours.

“How many people are going to be there, do you reckon?” he asks, making sure to keep his eyes on the two in front of them so they don’t lose each other. “There seems to be a whole lot of people here already.”

“Sixty thousand plus, according to Wikipedia,” Junmyeon answers. “You’re not going to like this, but we’re in pit.”

Minseok almost chokes on air, and he ends up squawking as he looks at Junmyeon in incredulity. “_What?_” he asks.

Junmyeon only nods. He had a pair of shades covering his eyes, and Minseok would clown him for being one of those assholes who wore shades indoors except he himself was kind of regretting not bringing his own pair. His head was still pounding faintly because of the hangover, and now he finds out he’ll have to deal with loud noises _and_ getting pushed around by dozens of people.

No wonder Jongin had been so adamant that they left the hotel early. He probably wants to be on the first row, as close to the stage as possible.

“I’m too old to be standing during a concert,” Minseok says. He refuses to admit he’s whining, because no self-respecting adult—who aren’t named Byun Baekhyun, at the very least—would ever say they _whine_.

Junmyeon claps his shoulder as they walk closer to the entrance, already hearing the music blasting from inside. Minseok gulps nervously, wondering if it’s too late to back out and just go back to the hotel and _sleep_.

He’s pretty certain Junmyeon would agree with him, but Junmyeon wouldn’t leave unless he can make sure Jongin would leave with them.

_Damned parental instincts,_ he thinks.

Jongdae turns around and sends them a blinding smile. “We’re going to have so much fun,” he says, and Minseok can’t find it in himself to dampen his excitement by scolding him for not saying he’d gotten them moshpit tickets. Instead, he just smiles back and gestures at him to look where he’s going, lest he bumps into someone and gets them banned from entering the stadium.

“Yeah, we are,” Junmyeon tells Minseok under his breath. Minseok only laughs.

*

They manage to make it to the barricades, much to Jongin’s obvious satisfaction. He’s grinning as he leans against the metal railings, eyes bright as he looks at the stage with adoration.

The music is blaring around them, almost as loud as the din of thousands of people chattering in excitement. Minseok feels overwhelmed. Being surrounded by people has never been in Minseok's list of favorite things, and this just proves why.

He wants to say something, to get _out_, but he still doesn't want to dampen Jongin and Jongdae's happiness. He only smiles weakly when Junmyeon reaches out to squeeze his hand, looking at him in worry.

He leans close to talk into Minseok's ear. It's the only way they can be heard in a stadium filled with people; he'd get drowned out by the music _and_ other people's voices otherwise. "We can just go back to the hotel, if you want," he says.

Minseok shakes his head. "I know," he says, "but I want them to enjoy this. I'm sure I'll forget about it once the concert starts."

Junmyeon is still hesitant as he pulls away to look at Minseok properly, his features painted with worry even under the dim lights of the stadium. Minseok tries to smile, but it comes out wobbly. His chest feels compressed, and his heart is beating hard against his chest.

It almost reminds him of how he'd felt earlier this morning, of the sudden, blind panic that overtook his senses. This was a more subdued form of that, and Minseok thinks it's because he at least knows now what's causing it.

"I'll be fine," he shouts at Junmyeon. "Let's have fun, okay?"

Junmyeon nods, albeit hesitantly. He doesn't let go of Minseok's hand and instead moves even closer, squeezing himself between Minseok and the girl beside him so that he's pressed between him and Jongin. The girl sends them a dirty look and Junmyeon only smiles apologetically, not at all sorry that he's finding ways to keep his friends comfortable.

Minseok smiles at the action, his smile turning more sincere as Jongin wraps his arms around one of Minseok's and leans down to snuggle under his chin.

"Thank you for coming, hyung," Jongin says, a lilt to his voice betraying how happy and excited he really is. His happiness is almost child-like, and just as contagious. Minseok rubs his head against Jongin's like a cat. "I'm glad I can share my happiness with you."

Something warm prickles in Minseok's chest at that, and he finds himself grinning, not even annoyed when a flash of the strobe lights hits him in the eye. "I'm glad I can be here to see you so happy, too," Minseok says with a decisive nod. "Have fun, okay?"

Jongin nods against his chin and says, "you have fun too, okay?"

"I will, Nini." He's still a little hesitant, still feeling breathless and choked surrounded by so many people. But the way Jongin snuggles into him, the way Jongdae wraps an arm around Jongin's waist to hold his hand, the way Junmyeon squeezes against his side--he feels _loved_, and safe, and he's willing to bet he'll enjoy this concert more than just for the music they're about to experience.

*

The concert kicks off with the lights completely shutting off, and thousands of people screaming at the same time.

Minseok feels something in his heart squeeze and for a moment he's scared he's about to have another panic attack. Instead, it settles into something different--something decidedly hotter, _excited_.

He's _excited_, and he ends up yelling with Jongin when the LED screens on the stage light up with a countdown.

Somehow, he feels like his world is about to change, which is a strange feeling to be getting during a _concert_ of all moments. His heart soars when the countdown ends, and the silhouette of what looks like the face of a man replaces the numbers.

"It's starting!" Jongin yells into his ear, and Minseok laughs as his ear aches at the loud noise.

_It's only going to get louder from here,_ he thinks to himself. _Might as well enjoy the last few moments of relative peace_.

His heart squeezes in his chest when the LED monitors shut off again, only for several lights around the stadium turn on and--

Minseok's breath catches in his throat.

Luhan is standing right there, in the middle of the stage, his silver hair almost a glowing halo around his head under the bright lights of the stadium. He's smirking at the audience, looking around the place like he _owns_ it, and Minseok feels something in his chest squeeze before he moves, bringing his microphone closer to his mouth to yell, _make some noise!_

Minseok barely has time to react before the music starts and he's dancing, and everyone around him--even _Junmyeon_\--is jumping, joining in on the energy.

In his book, Minseok describes the first time Chunhae sees Jun as _electrifying, like a strange surge of Grace moving through his body at a speed even he as an angel cannot keep track of_.

His throat dries as he realizes how right—and wrong, at the same time—that description had been.

Seeing your soulmate for the first time isn't _electrifying_. It feels like white-hot fire burning through your veins, the flames making their way from your chest to the tips of your fingers, until your body can't seem to contain it and it feels like your entire being is on fire.

_My swag is on fire,_ Luhan sings on the stage, and Minseok wants to laugh at the irony of it all.

He feels breathless, suddenly, feels stupid not to have seen the signs from the beginning.

That first panic attack, the feeling of unease when they got to the airport; those weren't just _him. _Some are probably partly from _Luhan_, because of _course_ he of all people would have a soulmate with _millions of fans around the world_.

The song changes again, and soon Luhan is singing something slower. A ballad, and one of Minseok's favorites. The first time he had heard the song, he cried. He wasn't sure why, only that his emotions had overwhelmed him enough that they manifested as tears that flowed down his cheeks.

He'd only been glad that he was alone at home, with Tan being the only witness to what was, embarrassingly, a crying fest. He had replayed the song all night afterwards.

_So who's gonna catch me when I fall,_ Luhan sings, and his eyes rove through the audience until—

The music keeps playing, but Luhan doesn't sing.

He sits on his chair on the stage, eyes wide and mouth gaping, staring at Minseok. He couldn't do anything but stare right back, watching Luhan—his _soulmate_—watch him back.

The crowd had been silent for the ballad, but when Luhan seemed to refuse to sing, the chatter slowly came back up, everyone wondering what was happening, if he was alright, if something had happened.

It's Junmyeon who seems to notice first, shaking Minseok and asking him if he was alright. Minseok doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what to do except to stare at Luhan openly.

He looks angelic on the stage like this.

He snaps out of it when Luhan drops his mic and stands up, as if to make his way towards him. His breath catches in his chest as he takes one step back, seeing Luhan's face twist in confusion.

_This can't be happening,_ Minseok thinks, taking another step back and not even apologizing when he bumps into someone behind him.

Luhan’s eyes widen as he seems to realize what Minseok is trying to do, hand coming up as if to reach out. Before he can do anything else, Minseok had turned around, struggling his way out. His heart is beating hard and fast against his chest, the bond sizzling where it lies between him and the man on stage. He can’t _believe_ it, and the discomfort of being surrounded from all sides by people is beginning to prickle at his skin again, coming back with a vengeance and making him want to _scream_.

It takes until he’s halfway through before people start stepping out of his way and letting him through, and soon enough the crowd has thinned out enough for him to be able to finally _breathe_.

He closes his eyes and tries to resist, knows he'll regret it, but the urge is too strong. He closes his eyes and stops moving, looking over his shoulder at Luhan one last time.

His heart _breaks_.

Luhan looks broken, alone on the stage and looking like a lost child. Minseok wants to run back to him, to catch him in his arms and comfort him, apologize, tell him things are going to be alright.

But he knows that things _aren't_. So, despite his entire being screaming at him to go to Luhan, to his _soulmate_, he finds himself running out of the stadium and into the street.

He ignores the calls of his name, ignores the way his heart burns in his chest, ignores the screaming in his head telling him to go back. He tries his best to hold himself together, at least long enough until--

_Until when?_ he asks himself. This isn't a nightmare that will end any time soon. This is his _soulmate_, his entire life, his _future_. There's no turning back from this.

He tries not to break down in public, but it's difficult when everything in him seems to want to just break, seems to want to destroy itself from the inside out until the bond gets what it wants.

_This can’t be happening_, Minseok thinks again, as tears spring into his eyes and he makes his way to the main highway, not knowing what to do, or where to go. He knows what the bond wants, but he isn't sure if it's something _he_ wants as well.

Minseok is 25. He was content with his life of writing, taking care of Tan, and occasionally hanging out with his friends.

Minseok is 25, and he has finally met his soulmate.

Minseok is 25, and he is lost


	3. Chapter 3

# Around China with Luhan

Ahn Cha Shi • Celebrity News

Shenzhen, CHN—In a small cafe with morning sunlight filtering through the glass windows, in the business division of Futian district, Luhan sits sipping a cup of tailor-made americano. The cafe is small but spacious, the morning rush passing by them with no trouble. It smells of coffee beans and pastries, making everyone who enter take a deep breath before taking a step further in.

When asked about it, Luhan says this order has no sugar, two spoonfuls of cream, and three shots of espresso. Ahn Chashi, who sits in front of him with a recorder and a notebook filled with notes from past assignments—like the Blue Room interview with the rest of the cast, for example—looks up at him in surprise before looking around the cafe again.

They come here because of a recommendation from Director Teng (Hua-Tao Teng, director of Luhan’s latest film Shanghai Fortress) while they rest from film promotions for the film.

“That’s a lot of coffee,” Reporter Ahn Chashi says with a laugh.

“I like coffee.”

Luhan laughs back. His laughter is soft and melodic, and it makes the world seem a little brighter than it is. The morning sunlight looks more alive, dancing off his skin like fairies playing in a pool of freshwater. He looks carefree, so unlike how he was a few weeks earlier so unlike he had a few weeks earlier when Chashi visited the set of Shanghai Fortress during an emotionally charged scene (the notoriously dubbed ‘farewell scene’—you can catch a glimpse of it here).

Back then, Luhan wore a hardened expression as characterized by grief, determination, and the will to protect his home and loved ones, in his role as Yang Jiangyang, a young man faced with the responsibility of defending his world against unknown invaders.

Back then, he had looked serious, ready to face the world and all of its perils. The Luhan who sits in front of her now is open, carefree; he looked untroubled and enviously youthful even at his age. At 25, Luhan looks barely older than 21. Chashi tells him so.

“It’s all thanks to Mama,” Luhan says with a soft, wistful smile. “I should give her a call, don’t you think?”

There is little mystery surrounding Luhan’s background, having grown up under the spotlight as the child of General Lu Zhang Wei of the People’s Liberation Army. His birth was celebrated by the entire country, the population excited over the great General Lu’s new protege.

EXCLUSIVE: Blue Room interview with the cast of Shanghai Fortress

Reporter Chashi looks over Luhan when something catches her eyes. A line of black ink on pristine skin, seemingly out of place; Luhan looks where Chashi is looking and smiles, something secretive in the way he tilts his arm so that the light streaming in from the window catches it just so.

“Carpe Diem,” his tattoo reads.

READ MORE: Artists who have ‘carpe diem’ inked on their bodies, and what it really means

“It’s a reminder for myself to seize every opportunity that comes my way.” Luhan shifts a little, smiling down at his cup of coffee in a way that makes him look ethereal under the light of the morning sun. “Every day offers something new, and if you don’t grab what comes to you, you’ll end up regretting it.”

Luhan is well-known for his achievements, but he’s even better known for accepting any challenge that’s presented to him—whether they’re filming projects, production issues, or internet trends, he dominates everything he puts his hands on. In 2016, Luhan was awarded a Guiness World Record for the most comments on a single Weibo post. It had garnered over 40 million comments and is still open to comments today.

Read more on GESQUIREMAG.com

* * *

**this is we**

**here i am (miya)**  
…

**here i am (miya)**  
what just happened

**as always (tantan)** not to be me but—

**here i am (miya)**  
DUDE THAT LOOK ON LUHAN’S FACE—

**as always (tantan)**  
do you think—

**here i am (miya)**  
I DON’T KNOW BUT I’M SCREAMING!!!!

* * *

search query: my destiny beijing 

TopLatestPeoplePhotosVideos

**Hera** @luhans0420 • 9 Sept 2019  
Live stream for **My Destiny** in **Beijing**. pic.twitter/9Hu…

**Chiana** @haveabread • 9 Sept 2019  
**My Destiny** tour in **Beijing**… I can’t believe I’m here! pic.twitter/8yL…

**Liana Delgado** @leanaaaaa • 9 Sept 2019  
Who would have thought I’d find **my destiny** in a place as far away as **Beijing**… this city is beautiful. I’ll be sure to come back!

**Luhan Studios** @luhaninternational • 9 Sept 2019  
Are you all ready? **My Destiny: Beijing** begins in a few hours! Luhan is excited to see all of you! pic.twitter/L07...

**Yuvina** @yuvilovesluhan • 9 Sept 2019  
Yo i was watching the livestream and… what just happened???? **#MyDestinyinBeijing**

**Hera** @luhans0420 • 9 Sept 2019  
Livestream for My Destiny in Beijing pic.twitter/9Hu…

**Yuvina** @yuvilovesluhan • 9 Sept 2019  
Okay i’m seeing two different perspectives. One says he saw his soulmate, another says he saw GXT… so which is it? **#MyDestinyinBeijing**

**Pearl** @alitapearl • 9 Sept 2019  
**My destiny** in **Beijing** is beautiful... it's so exciting!!!

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
This is my thread on **My Destiny Beijing**! I'll be updating as the concert goes, so just rt or bookmark if you want~

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
It's about to start! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA the countdown CGI is so beautiful 🥺🥺🥺

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
HE'S HERE AND OH MY GOD HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL. I DON'T EVEN CARE THAT I BLEW ALMOST 900$ TO SEE HIM HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL. THE MOST PERFECT MAN; I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!! and the way the lights make him look like an angel 🥺 thank you so much, stage managers!

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
First song: That Good (2014) • He's dancing so beautifully!!! I really can't believe I'm watching him aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pic.twitter/9Ha...

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HIS DANCING IS SO AMAZING AND EVERYONE'S SO HYPED AND SCREAMING!!!! HE'S SO TALENTED

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
Second song: Love Like Boom (2015) • He's already sweaty because it's warm as heck but he's still dancing so good! So proud of you, Lu Han! pic.twitter/9Hb...

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
Third song: Swag on Fire (2015) • Apparently there isn't a pattern to the set list... I think he was too excited to perform to fix it lol he isn't even following the announced set list pic.twitter/7yH...

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
Ment: "Thank you all for coming! I'm glad to see so many of you here, are you all having fun?"  
STADIUM: YEAH  
Luhan: "That's good to hear! There'll be a little break, I hope you're all fine with that~" STADIUM: SCREAMING

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
OOOOOOOOOH A VCR!!! Luhan looks so cute, like a lost little elf looking for sugar uwu

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
OH LMAO HE IS A LITTLE ELF LOOKING FOR SUGAR WHAT KIND OF CONCEPT IS THIS EVEN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
He's back!

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
Fourth song: Catch Me When I Fall (2016) • He's sitting and wearing a white jacket that makes him glow even more. I can't believe someone can look more angelic than he already is. pic.twitter/7Pr...

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
Shit

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
Sorry for ending the livestream guys this dude just bumped into me, i think he was sick

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
Oh no

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
Oh no, luhan looks so heart broken. Why do you look like that, baby :(( are you okay????

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
He just signed for the music to end and apologized. he's going backstage

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
... no announcements yet. is Luhan alright? People are beginning to say he saw his soulmate... and that's why he's reacting like that...

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
Literally everyone is talking at the same time it's so loud oh lord my head is beginning to ache. there's no music even, and the staff seems panicked

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
Update: 12 minutes later and his manager comes out. "We'll continue in a few minutes. Please be patient."  
  
If luhan is sick, we want him to REST, not to continue with this concert! someone tell them that!

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
Okay, after 3 more minutes, Luhan is back on stage. He's changed, but he doesn't look any better. Boy looks like he's been crying :( i don't think i can stream this guys, i'm sorry

**Hannah **@hannahbanana • 9 Sept 2019  
Fourth song: Catch Me When I Fall (2016) • take 2 pic.twitter/87g...

read 41 more replies...

**Havana** @oohnana • 9 Sept 2019  
The way he looked after he stopped singing... someone get Luhan to take a break after **My Destiny** in **Beijing**. He doesn't look too well.

**Deen** @deenhan • 9 Sept 2019  
...luhan,,, please take care of yourself... **#MyDestinyBeijing**

* * *

  
**[BLIND ITEM] Superstar Meets Soulmate... Or Does He?**

[Blind Gossip] What starts out as a normal concert turns into something auspicious when Young Superstar stops singing in the middle of a song. 

Rumors abound that he met his soulmate in the audience, but… [Read more]

* * *

**xingxing**

9: 27pm • 9 Sept 2019

I saw... hope you're doing okay. I'm here if you want to talk to me.  
21:27

9 Sept • 9:37pm

You might not want to check the internet for a while... they're all going crazy. Do you want to see the links?  
21:37

9 Sept • 10:42pm

Just finished with the concert... it was exhausting. Thanks for being here, Xing.  
22:42

Hey there. Glad you're done, I'm proud of you! How are you?  
22:43

Fucking exhausted. Media wouldn't leave me alone while I was on my way out. Why do they seem to care so much if I've met my soulmate or not? I just want to rest after an exhausting day.  
22:43

So...  
22:43

Did you?  
22:44

...  
22:45

He was beautiful, Yixing.  
22:45

:D ?  
22:46

:((  
22:47

* * *

liked by **859,009**

**lyxzdn** Rest up, brother! You did amazing tonight! 🔥

**m_luhan_07**Thank you, Lay! Celebrate soon 🥂  
**lyxzdn** Can't wait!

# 5 Times Luhan and Lay Were #FriendshipGoals

E! News

All of us know that our favorite celebrities are friends, or at least hang out once in a while. Friendships among colleagues, school friends, and even unprecedented partnerships are known to bloom even under the celebrity spotlight.

Here at E!News, we bring you the five times Chinese idols, actors, and producers Lay and Luhan were #FriendshipGoals, and how they made everyone jealous with their close brotherhood.

Please sign in to read more.

* * *

search query: #mydestiny  
related: luhan, xiumin, meeting destiny, my destiny tour, gxt

**justanotherfangirl**  
GXT was in my section, AEB3 (check it out here). Luhan was staring at the moshpit when he stopped singing. Will you delusional fans get out, please? they broke up for a reason. maybe you happen to be it.

**gopnyopluhan**  
but GXT was seen entering the concert venue… ever thought that maybe Luhan saw her?

**happygolucky**  
!!!! heard that luhan might have met his soulmate during the stop in Beijing!!! i’m so happy!!!!

**1471 notes** #luhan #mydestiny #i mean seriously #i liked the ship while it was sailing #but can we not push that they’re still on #because they obviously aren’t #let him live his life #whether he met his soulmate or not

**luhanupdates**  
why... why are you all fighting??? what are you all even fighting about? what's happening... a few hours ago we were all "i hope luhan has fun!!! i hope he stays safe!!!"  
  
and now suddenly no one cares about his well-being??? are you all for real, only concerned about your ships or about his soulmate. i haven't seen a single post here talk about how he looked so stricken and heartbroken, how he looked like he was ready to leave the concert. i haven't seen a single one of you concerned that he might have gotten hurt. where are you, lufans? what's happening to all of you?  
  
please tell me at least one of you cares for luhan... because seeing people not care about his wellbeing hurts. in every way. please respect him, if he wants to talk about it, he will. we should respect what he wants to do and follow after him. is he spreading rumours? no he's not. he's not fighting anyone, and neither should we.  
  
especially within ourselves.  
  
please take a break. leave your phones and computers, let yourselves relax from the internet. this isn't your lives; you have more to you than just being fans. please take a break.  
  
i'll be taking a break as well. i'll still post updates about luhan, translate his posts if they aren't immediately translated by other platforms. but i won't be able to answer messages and anon questions. please do understand.  
**6,908 notes** #luhan #mydestiny #updates #please take a break #take care of yourselves #i'll be back #just not now #i'm not feeling too well #thank you

**heavenonlyknows**  
this was my experience during the concert.... i was there???? i was in a different section, but i for sure saw someone struggling to get away when Luhan stopped singing. stop acting like you're on some high horse. you have no ascendancy here, acting like such a 'mature' fan. we're all the same here.  
please, i'm not acting like he's property. where in my post did i even say that?

**luhanspits**  
okay........ this fandom's a mess right now. i want all of you to take a step back and realize that you're investing too much of yourselves in the private life of someone you have no control over. luhan is a human being. he's not a doll you can dress up and force to act a certain way. stop expecting him to follow after what you desire for him.  
  
besides, why are these posts even under the tour tag? it's just polluting everything. please just post updates or livestreams or previews in the tag. or something about your experience.

**heavenonlyknows**  
okay so luhan might have met his soulmate... but people are also saying he saw GXT. my only takeaway is: would he really stop singing in the middle of a song if he sees his soulmate out of nowhere? lmaooooo

**647 notes** #luhan #mydestiny #stop pretending you don't feel the same #get off your high horse #there's no one innocent here

  
  


**[MY DESTINY IN BEIJING] my take**  
r/celebs  
submitted 9 Sept 2019 by heavensfairy

okay, so this is my take on what might have happened during my destiny, why Luhan stopped singing, and why he looked so heartbroken.

[NOTE: I was in section 41B (check it out here), the section Luhan was looking at when he stopped singing. This is still just a conjecture, so please don't try to get it taken down.]

So first of all, context: Luhan announced in January that he will be holding his first China tour this year, later announcing more stops based on popular demand. The first stop in September, in Beijing, was held today at Beijing Worker's Stadium. Even before the concert, he was talking about his soulmate (after it was  without the soulmate bond.) Cnetz didn't like that; and unfortunately, neither did most international media. he got a lot of backlash for it, prompting several media outlets to postulate that his tour might get boycotted.

(They were dead wrong, though. Tonight's crowd just proves that.)

Fast forward to the concert itself, and we find ourselves in Beijing Worker's Stadium. We're waiting for the concert to start. This guy sidles up to my side and squeezes between me and his friend that I was standing beside. I just roll my eyes.

Soon, we're just waiting for Luhan, and boom, there he is—he's so beautiful in real life, you guys.

read more

[-] **blessedtimes** 2319 points • posted 9 September  
this... actually makes a lot of sense. poor guy, though; i hope he's feeling better, whether he's luhan's soulmate or not. i saw several posts talking about the dude who left in the middle of catch me when i fall, and they all said he looked like he was crying. whatever happens, i hope they're both feeling fine.

[-] **heavensfairy** 2901 points • posted 9 September  
this is one of the more mature comments i've seen on this post. thank you, OP. got you some gold.

[-] **gavingot **-21 points • posted 9 September  
whoever this fucking bitch is, i hope he's happy you're posting about him on reddit. report this, everyone!

[-] **heavensfairy **2900 points • posted 9 September  
wow someone wasn't loved as a kid, huh

load more comments...

* * *

kimbros go to china!

6:06am • 10 Sept 2019

xiumin sent a link  
6:06

junmyeon  
it's too early for those comments, minnie  
6:06

junmyeon  
you know they’re stupid  
6:06

**xiumin**  
but they’re right haha  
6:06

jongdae  
in what universe are they right???  
6:06

kris  
hyung they called you ugly  
6:07

kris  
you’re like  
6:07

kris  
a piece of art  
6:07

**xiumin**  
…  
6:07

**xiumin**  
you're all up early  
6:08

**xiumin**  
you all are supposed to be telling me these things  
6:08

junmyeon  
we all have minseok senses  
6:09

ksoo  
i’m not  
6:10

ksoo  
and i don't  
6:10

ksoo  
and i’m telling you, they’re wrong  
6:10

**xiumin**  
wow  
6:10

**xiumin**  
that’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me  
6:11

ksoo  
you make it so difficult to hate you  
6:11

ksoo  
i can probably get those comments tracked and taken down, if you want  
6:12

**xiumin**  
...and i thought having Jinwoo be a prosecutor was terrifying  
6:12

**xiumin**  
but… thanks  
6:13

ksoo  
Jinwoo has a conscience. Mine's been tampered with  
6:14

baekhyun  
now if that isn't terrifying i don't know what is  
6:15

  
  
  


# Korean Author Xiumin Spotted At My Destiny in Beijing

[Entertainment Daily]

Brace yourselves, Luhan and Xiumin fans! 

On August, Xiumin told us he was heading to China—at the same time that Luhan is holding his first tour. Everyone was excited, and a few fans actually thought he was going to see the superstar in concert—and they were right!

Pictures from fans show Xiumin—along with Kim brothers Suho, Chen, and Kai—entering Beijing Worker’s Stadium, where Luhan was holding the Beijing stop of his first tour. 

Exciting, isn’t it?

What do you think? Hit us up in the comments!

**alyana**  
wAIT  
  
YOU MEAN LUHAN’S SOULMATE COULD BE XIUMIN?????  
like reply report

**hannah**  
BRO I’M DEAD AND DYING CAN YOU HEAR ME SCREAMING??? YES THAT’S ME. I’M DYING  
like reply report

**Jose**  
please delete this. your author is so ugly, what a disgrace  
like reply report

load more comments…

* * *

**Minseok** @xiumin • 10 Sept 2019  
...i don’t think i’ve ever said how much i appreciate @doksoo but here you go

**minji** @kiminji • 10 Sept 2019  
OPPA ARE YOU OKAY I’M SEEING SO MANY ARTICLES ABOUT YOU

**alyana** @alylovesxiumin • 10 Sept 2019  
!!!!! hope you’re doing okay!!!!! please don’t surf the internet for now!!!!!

**Minseok** @xiumin • 10 Sept 2019  
lol too late #xiuminseeseverything

**minji** @kiminji • 10 Sept 2019  
somehow i don’t think this comes across the way you want it to… please be careful (and enjoy your trip in China)

replying to @kiminji  
**Minseok** @xiumin • 10 Sept 2019  
I will! Thanks, Minji! Hug mom for me!

**minji** @kiminji • 10 Sept 2019  
you’re not okay, are you…

**Minseok** @xiumin • 10 Sept 2019  
I will! Thanks, Minji! Hug mom for me!

**Junmyeonnie** @kimsuho • 10 Sept 2019  
Please don’t worry, he’s just being dramatic… as always

replying to @kimsuho  
**minji** @kiminji • 10 Sept 2019  
Please take care of oppa 😣

replying to @kiminji  
**Junmyeonnie** @kimsuho • 10 Sept 2019  
We will! Don’t worry 💪🏻

  
  
  


xingxing

6:00 • 10 Sept 2019

you alright?  
6:00

Yeah  
6:00

6:07

well… no not really  
6:07

I figured  
6:07

wanna talk about it?  
6:08

i don’t even know his name, xing  
6:09

i’m so…  
6:09

lost  
6:09

i might  
6:10

be able to help.  
6:10

_xingxing sent a link_  
  
xingxing sent a link  
6:11

7:01

i’m guessing you’re doing your own research?  
7:01

you’re a godsend, Yixing.  
7:01

* * *

Message Requests

**m_luhan_07**  
Hey there. I know this but be creepy but I just…

**Mandy**  
XIUMIN I LOVE YOUR WORKS CAN YOU TELL…

**Minseok** @xiumin • 10 Sept 2019  
I’M SCREAMING I CAN’T BREATHE ASJDJALKSDAMSD

**Junmyeonnie** @kimsuho • 10 Sept 2019  
You were fine five minutes ago!!! I just left to get breakfast!!!!

**Minseok** @xiumin • 10 Sept 2019  
GROUPCHAT

  
  
  


kimbros go to china

8:31 • 10 Sept 2019

_xiumin sent a photo_  
8:31

**xiumin**  
I’M DEAD  
8:31

kris  
lmAO  
8:31

kris  
MY BOY TOOK ‘SLIDE INTO THEIR DMs’ SERIOUSLY  
8:31

baekhyun  
THE WAY I’M SCREAMING  
8:31

jongdae  
GET IT LUHAN  
8:31

xiumin  
I HATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU  
8:32

xiumin  
WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME  
8:32

xiumin  
WHAT DO I DO!!!!!  
8:32

kris  
message him back  
8:32

jongin  
message him back  
8:32

jongdae  
message him back  
8:32

ksoo  
message him back  
8:32

**xiumin**  
NONE OF YOU ARE HELPFUL AT ALL @kimsuho WHERE ARE YOU  
8:33

junmyeon  
message him back  
8:33

**xiumin**  
FKSDJANKSJDNEPK  
8:33

**I (M25) need some help.**

So, it might be unhelpful to post in an anonymous forum, but this is the only place I can turn to for help. My friends are of no help in this issue at all

So first of all, I’m 25, and I just met my soulmate, except he (M25) isn’t who I was expecting at all to be my soulmate, and now I’m so confused as to what to do.

So let’s say… I’m a regular citizen. In this hypothetical world, my soulmate is someone popular and well-loved by millions (let’s say he’s a hero of some sort). I ran the moment we met, and now he’s trying to reach out to me. I have no idea how he found me, and honestly I have 0 intentions to find out. 

I’m just confused. What should I do?

**anonymous armadillo**  
XIUMIN STOP PRETENDING TO BE ON AN ANONYMOUS PLATFROM AND JUST MESSAGE HIM BACK ALREADY

**anonymous axolotl**  
...what they said

**anonymous fox**  
I understand that you’re feeling anxious, probably because of some misguided fear of your difference in social status, but maybe think of him as well. Think of how anxious he must be feeling to have his soulmate reject the soulbond almost immediately. If it’s painful for you, it’s most certainly more painful for the rejected. (Been there, done that).  
  
I know you’re confused, and I know it’s scary, but maybe talk to him and give him a chance. You’ll never really know unless you try.

**anonymous armadillo**  
**** You know I’m all for them talking it out but this isn’t the best way to say it. You sound like you’re guilting OP into doing what /you/ think is right.  
I know i joked that you’re xiumin, OP, but if i were you, just do what you think is right. go with what your gut says, and if it says to leave the bond, then do it. choose yourself. you don’t have to keep choosing others. **anonymous whale**  
OP, make sure that whatever you do, choose what will make you regret less. Both of your choices are hard, so make sure to choose whatever will make you happiest. That’s the best way to deal with it. Sorry I can’t be of much help. **anonymous wolf**  
hey, OP, i was there a few years ago. I met my soulmate late, too (F26) but I chose to give him a chance and I’m happiest where I am. I also agree with what A.Whale said, to choose what will make you happiest. You know the choice already; you’re just afraid to accept it.  
  
Time to toss a coin and see where it leads you. 

**  
******  


* * *

m_luhan_07

Hey there. I know this is creepy but I just wanted to know, were you really at my concert last night? I’ve seen a lot of sources say so, but I want to believe it from the source itself. I’ve always been a fan of your works, so knowing that you went to watch me is a huge honor.

_You accepted m_luhan_07’s request._

__

_You can now send messages to each other._

Hey there. Yes I was, and it was a great show! Good job :D

Thank you for accepting my request, Xiumin! I’m glad you liked it!

I… have another question

Shoot

Have you met your soulmate yet?

* * *

kimbros go to china

9:01 • 10 Sept 2019

_xiumin_ sent a photo  
9:01

**xiumin**  
fuck me  
9:02

kris  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
9:02

kris  
Tan agrees with me  
9:02

**xiumin**  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
9:02

* * *

m_luhan_07

apologies. had to take care of my friends.

why the sudden question?

Oh, nothing 😅 just really curious about you, is all

ever heard of the saying ‘curiosity killed the cat’?

Yeah, but the continuation says ‘but satisfaction brought it back’ so

Cats have nine lives, anyway

you are a very interesting man, Lu Han

I’m glad you think so, Kim Minseok.

I’m sure you know that’s not what I want to talk about, though

9:21

I’m not going to ask you why you ran, if that’s what you’re afraid of

Please don’t run away again

I’m… sorry

No, don’t apologize!

I just.

Can you

9:28

?

Can you give me a chance?

Shouldn’t /I/ be asking that question?

I don’t really care who asks the question

I just really care about the answer

If you ask now, I’m going to say yes

9:34

Xiumin?

Minseok.

Minseok, then…

9:38

One chance. Please don’t fuck it up.

I won’t, I promise.

Can I get your number?

_Xiumin sent an attachment_

Thank you!

:)

* * *

kimbros go to china

10:02 • 10 Sept 2019

xiumin sent an album  
10:02

**xiumin**  
:D  
10:02

kris  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
10:03

baekhyun  
:D :D :D  
10:03

jongin  
I’M SO PROUD OF YOU  
10:03

* * *

xingxing

10:02 • 10 Sept 2019

a literal godsend, Zhang Yixing  
10:02

?  
10:03

luhan sent an album  
10:03

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
10:03

i’m so happy for you!!!!  
10:03

congratulations!  
10:03

man. he’s the most beautiful human being i have ever seen  
10:04

don’t let your mother hear you say that lol  
10:04

SHE’LL UNDERSTAND  
10:04

I’m still so happy for you :D  
10:05

  
  
  


* * *

**Luhan** (@m_luhan_07) started following **Minseok**  
**Minseok** (@xiumin) started following **Luhan**

* * *

  
  
  


this is we

**here i am (miya)**  
I’LL SAY IT FIRST #XIUHAN

* * *

  
**Worldwide Trends • September 10, 2019**

  1. #worldsuicidepreventionday
  2. #flash6thwin
  3. xiuhan
  4. luhan
  5. xiumin
  6. #xiuhanisreal
  7. Unforgettable
  8. Ricky Reyes
  9. iPhone 11
  10. FRANKIANA

* * *

Junmyeonnie

11:22 • 10 Sept 2019

xiumin sent a link  
11:22

i'm  
11:22

It says the girl entered way after you guys met  
11:22

Wait... is that why you sent the link orrrr  
11:23

WHY ARE WE TRENDING AN HOUR AFTER WE JUST TALKED  
11:23

Lol he's an idol, you're a famous writer... it makes sense  
11:24

I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!  
11:25

# XIUHAN, The Newest Soulmate Trend

AllKoreaNews • Entertainment

We aren’t strangers to soulmates. Our biggest fantasy is having eye contact with our favorite celebrity and finding out we’re soulmates.

Every Wattpad fanfiction has it. All the AO3 romance tags has at least one.

No one can deny they’ve thought of it.

But who would have thought that it was possible to see it happen, and with our very own eyes at that? 

Yesterday, Chinese superstar Luhan held the Beijing stop of his concert tour, My Destiny. In the middle of his hit ballad Catch Me When I Fall, the artist stops singing, seemingly awestruck and in love, as he stared at the audience—or, in particular, an audience member. (You can see fan recordings of the moment on Twitter here, here, and here.

This audience member happens to be Korean best-selling author Kim Minseok, better known by his pseudonym Xiumin. He has an anthology of stories about daily life as a Korean citizen, and his social media presence has made him beloved with an almost idol-like fan following.

Rumors spread like wildfire that Luhan had met his soulmate during the song, and that’s why he had stopped singing, but Xiumin was seen leaving the venue immediately afterwards. 

Spicy enough yet?

To add to that: Luhan’s ex-girlfriend actress Guan Xiao Tong was sighted entering the venue while the concert was ongoing, and other fans—supporters of the LuGuan ship—are adamant that Luhan stopped singing because he was surprised she had come to support him.

Today, Xiuhan (amalgamation of the artist and author’s names) trended worldwide on Twitter and Instagram, as well as Tumblr and Facebook searches.

What do you guys think? Comment below whether it’s #xiuhan or #luguan!

**comments**top comments only

**alligator**  
i think people keep ignoring the facts that 1. gxt was in a wholly different section and 2. she entered during the second half of the concert—way past the time luhan stopped singing. he stopped singing during the fourth song. stop ignoring what’s staring you right in the face!

**hannah**  
lmaoooo they’d never believe you. a lot of them still think the lu/gxt breakup is mediaplay and that they’re planning a surprise wedding or something

**xiuhanforever**  
IT’S GOING TO BE XIUHAN FOREVER, MATES

**palaka**  
...go away. no one wants your stupid ship. this is real people we’re talking of.

**xiuhanforever**  
exactly. we’re talking about real people who are real soulmates. stop trying to push your agenda down our throats. we all loved lu and gxt together, but we promised to support them when they broke up. now luhan has a real shot at happiness and i’m not about to take that away from him.

read more comments…

  
  
  


* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 191108 Edit: Added a scene to the end of the chapter (because I, like the idiot I am, posted the draft chapter instead of the final one. sigh) Apologies!

_ Alright. I’ll wait for you at the lobby _ .

Lu Han looks at himself nervously at the bathroom mirror as he sends the text, making sure his hair and face looks alright.

It’s not like Minseok will see it, anyway. His manager allowed this meeting under the condition that he makes sure they don’t get caught, and he to look his best. After all, he only has one chance with a first impression. And  _ no _ , gaping owlishly on stage doesn’t count. Besides, he’s meeting his  _ soulmate _ for fuck’s sake. Mama will strangle him if he met him looking like an uncivilized wolf.

Not that it matters, now that he thinks about it. his debut concept  _ was _ an uncivilized wolf, facial wounds and ugly scowl included. He shudders as he thinks of it, hopes it can be erased from the minds and memories of everyone who has seen it.

Sometimes, he hates that nothing on the internet ever gets deleted. He can only hope that Minseok hasn’t seen them. Yet. He’s pretty sure his cousin Zitao would show him if they ever meet.

He bites his lips as his heart beats erratically in his chest. He’s so  _ nervous _ , probably more nervous now than he ever was in any of his performances, not even his debut stage.

He makes his way out of the restroom to wait in the lobby, putting his cap and mask back on and hoping no one recognizes him.  _ Yet, _ he thinks. His fans are on another level of facial recognition. He sits down on one of the couches and waits, almost dropping his phone in surprise when his phone pings in his hand.

_ I’m on my way down, _ Minseok’s message reads, and Lu Han feels like fainting. He gulps and furtively looks around, making sure he can see the elevators from where he’s sitting. 

It had been almost impossible, finishing his concert last night, but he’s nothing short of professional. After seeing  _ him _ for the first time, feeling that tell-tale  _ zing _ at the back of his head, knowing he’s found the  _ one _ —and subsequently watching him turn around to  _ leave _ , Lu Han has been  _ wrecked _ .

His mouth dries when the elevator doors open to reveal a petite young man, brown hair tussled and looking so fucking  _ adorable _ Lu Han just wants to keep him in his pocket. 

His memory tells him this is Kim Minseok—the man he’d searched almost obsessively on the internet last night, but also the man whose very soul the universe had decided completes his own.

Kim Minseok looks around the lobby, almost nervous as he fiddles with his phone. Lu Han is about to raise his hand in an awkward wave when their eyes meet again, and Lu Han  _ melts _ .

Those are probably the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. He cannot imagine looking at anyone, anything else and feeling the way he does now—the way his heart beats, the way his very being  _ sings _ .

And when Minseok smiles at him, small and nervous, Lu Han feels everything in his world fall into place.

_ There’s nothing better than this, _ he thinks, as he watches Kim Minseok make his way to where he’s sitting. He stands up when he pauses a few feet away, swaying on the balls of his feet.

“Hi,” Minseok says first. “Hi, Lu Han.”

He scrambles to bring his mask down before he speaks, smile breaking on his face without his permission. He doesn’t mind. Minseok deserves it. “Hello,” he whispers, and it comes out strange and choked.  _ Fuck _ , does he have to be so weird in front of the most attractive angel he has ever seen?

Minseok laughs, and it’s better than the best demo Lu Han has ever heard. He sways a little, dizzy with how  _ out of this world _ Kim Minseok is, standing in front of him, close enough to  _ touch _ . He gulps a little.

“H-How are you?” he asks. He winces at the strange accent in his Korean; he hasn’t had the chance to use it, lately.

“I’ve been great,” Minseok says with a wide smile, his Mandarin smooth with just a little bit of an accent. It’s  _ adorable _ and Lu Han wants to fangirl and die. He has  _ just _ a tad bit of dignity, though media-trained by his company. He won’t let them down. “How about you?”

Okay, let that dignity die. A little. 

He just barely stops himself from squeaking as he says, “Fine. I’m been fine. Glad to hear you have, too.”

The conversation dies there. The silence that hangs between them is full, filled with words and promises and the buzzing bond carefully patching itself up between them. It feels raw, almost like a wound; it’s always a bad idea to run away from your soulmate when you meet, but Lu Han can’t ever fault Minseok. Not for that, and probably not for anything.

(It terrifies him, how much he’s willing to let Minseok get away with. And they’ve only just met.

“So,” Minseok finally starts. He looks away from Lu Han to stare at the ground, and Lu Han doesn’t stop the silent wish in his heart to suddenly be the hotel floor. If his manager can hear him now, he’d get sent to Room 10 to go through a 6-hour lecture about being ‘dignified’. He tries not to shudder.

“So,” Lu Han echoes, smiling when Minseok glances up at him before looking at the floor again.

He clears his throat and asks, “What are our plans for the day?”

Lu Han shrugs. “There’s this cafe I know close by,” he says. “They serve great americanos, if you’re okay with that.”

(Lu Han doesn’t, will not, won’t ever tell him that of  _ course _ he knows that Kim Minseok loves coffee. He  _ had _ obsessively read through reports, interviews, and fan accounts of Kim Minseok, and coffee and soccer—also known as two of the greatest loves of Lu Han’s life—have been repeatedly mentioned. He also won’t ever tell him that he’d searched him, of course.

That would be the end of them—and  _ him _ , probably. Lu Han’s heart dies a little at the thought.)

Minseok smiles at him and Lu Han’s heart dies, anyway. “That would be amazing.”

Lu Han gulps and nods, gesturing for Minseok to follow him out of the hotel and into the streets. He remembers to bring his mask up to his face, putting on the lens-less glasses his manager had provided him with. He looks over his shoulder at Minseok before he sets off, leading them towards the cafe he’d searched last night.

It had great local and tourist reviews, so he hopes it’s up to par. He wants to impress Minseok, at least a little bit; this is  _ his _ city. He was raised by her twists and turns and historical streets. He won’t let a little performance anxiety get in the way of gloating about her.

The Beijing sun smiles down on them as they walk in silence. They walk close enough that Lu Han feels the heat of Minseok’s body radiate from his side. He resists the temptation to reach out, just a  _ little _ , to hold Minseok’s hand. It swings so closely, so  _ loosely _ , and he wants to know how their palms feel rubbing against each other, how their fingers look interlocked.

He almost screams when he feels something warm wrap around his hand, looking down with wide eyes to see Minseok’s hand gripping his. With a smile he hides behind his mask, he adjusts his hand so their fingers are intertwined, their hands swinging beside them merrily.

The bond lights up with something Lu Han can only describe as  _ elation _ , and he hopes he’s sending the same signal back. Minseok’s happiness is addictive. It feels warm in his mind, pooling in his chest; makes him want to stop walking to hold Minseok close and never let him go.

They don’t let each other go when they reach the cafe, Lu Han pulling Minseok gently behind him until they find a table. He sits on one side, expecting Minseok to sit in front of him, but maybe it’s time to learn that Minseok is full of nothing but surprises.

He’s blushing as he slides into the booth beside Lu Han, looking at the table as he rests their hands on his thigh. Lu Han wants to squeal.

“You’re so shy,” Lu Han murmurs, smiling when Minseok blushes even more, hiding behind the collar of his jacket. “It’s adorable.”

Minseok scoffs and shakes his head. “Now’s not the time for the media treatment,” he mutters. “You don’t have to do this.”

That makes Lu Han’s heart throb, because Minseok recognizing his interview habits means he’s watched enough of his interviews to  _ know  _ them. He grins and nudges Minseok’s shoulders. “Watched my interviews, didn’t you.”

Minseok looks at him judgmentally before rolling his eyes with a huff. “You can’t tell me  _ you _ didn’t,” he declares. “And what’s wrong with a little research? It’s not my fault most of our lives are available out there for interpretation.”

Lu Han’s smile fades as the buzzing in his head grows, making him nervous as he watches Minseok look around the quaint little cafe. He’s about to open his mouth to ask when he’s interrupted by a chirpy voice greeting them a  _ good morning _ , and he looks up to find a waitress smiling at them cheerily, handing them both a menu each to peruse.

“Two Americanos,” Minseok says without preamble, handing the menus back with a smile before looking at Lu Han again.

“Two Americanos,” Lu Han confirms, and the waitress bows before walking away. They sit in silence for a few more moments before Lu Han decides he  _ has _ to know. “Are you okay with that?” he asks. “Our lives being something for the public to scrutinize?”

Minseok looks at him for a moment before looking at the table again. His hand twitches in Lu Han’s, as if he wants to pull away, and although Lu Han would rather  _ die _ , he also prefers Minseok comfortable, so he loosens his hold. 

He’s surprised when Minseok tightens his, shaking his head subtly. “Not everything we do has to be in the eyes of the public,” he finally says. “We can keep some of ourselves to just  _ us _ . We already do that, anyway.”

Lu Han has to focus to keep himself from fixating on that world falling from Minseok’s lips.  _ Us _ , Minseok had said. It has never sounded more beautiful than when Minseok says it.  _ Us _ , them, together, a  _ unit _ . It’s the most beautiful image Lu Han thinks he has ever seen.

"Lu Han?"

He shakes himself out of it and looks at Minseok. The way he's looking tells Lu Han he must have been calling for his attention for a while, and Lu Han wants the world to swallow him whole. 

_ Stupid _ , he thinks, something dark and twisted making its way faintly through the bond before it suddenly disappears. He panics. 

"Minseok?" he calls, watching his soulmate look away from him with something strange in his eyes. Lu Han can't recognize it yet, but he's certain he doesn't like how it looks terrifyingly close to heartbreak. "I'm sorry, I'm just—"

He bites his lip, stopping the words from leaving his mouth. He's about to make some bullshit excuse but the look Minseok sends him--pleading, beseeching--causes him to just say 'fuck you' to media training altogether.

He sighs. "I fixated on you saying  _ us _ so certainly," he says, gentle. "I'm not losing interest or whatever it is you're thinking. We can end up learning everything about each other but you'll still be the most interesting person on earth for me."

He feels the way the bond throbs with something lighter than the last emotion, and Lu Han hopes that if anything, the bond can reflect how sincere he is in his words. He has never wanted to not fuck anything more than he does now. 

"Alright," Minseok whispers, and they pause their conversation to allow the waitress from earlier to place their cups in front of them. 

"Two Americanos," she says with a smile. "If you need anything else, ring the bell under the table and we'll send someone your way."

"Thank you," Minseok says politely, blowing at her as she bows before leaving again. He turns to Lu Han before he says, "This better be as amazing as you said it is."

Lu Han laughs, and just like that, their conversation becomes less strained, less tense. Minseok laughs with him as they finally let each other go to take sips of their coffee. 

*

"He's the most beautiful man I have ever seen," Lu Han says for the nth time, much to the chagrin of Li Liufei, his manager, babysitter, and Minseok-time dispenser. 

He's also the reason Lu Han had to cut his supposed day date with Minseok and change plans for dinner instead. He has to suffer the consequences.

Liufei lets out a long-suffering sigh from where he's sitting beside Lu Han in the car, scrolling on his iPad for emails and Lu Han's schedule. 

Lu Han and Minseok had ended up leaving the cafe after an hour, making their way to the Forbidden City because Lu Han is nothing but determined to make sure Minseok experiences Beijing in all her glory. 

They talk and hold hands all the way, so distracted that Lu Han had forgotten the one rule Liufei gave him before this outing.  _ Don't get recognized _ , Liufei had told him, over and over. 

An hour with Minseok and he'd stopped caring, forgetting to put his mask back on as they walk. Half an hour later and his phone--the personal one, with just six contacts--starts blowing up with texts and calls from his manager. 

"You're about to break Weibo again," Liufei says immediately when he picks up after the fourth call, Minseok gesturing at him exasperatedly to just answer. 

Lu Han stops walking, pulling Minseok to a stop with him. He misses the way Minseok looks at him in confusion. "What?" he says, heart beating hard in his chest. 

"Weibo, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, Google," Liufei lists. "You're trending worldwide on all of them. Tell your soulmate his books are all out of stock, too."

He gulps, looking at Minseok with wide eyes. "Well, shit," he says. 

Minseok's confusion turns into something more frantic. Lu Han squeezes his hand to try to soothe him, but all it does is remind  _ him  _ that this is his fault. And he has to take responsibility for it. 

"What is it? What happened?" Minseok asks as soon as Lu Han hangs up, looking up at him with wide, scared eyes. 

Lu Han can't help how he immediately goes into  _ protecc _ mode, smiling down at Minseok and resisting the urge to lean down and  _ kiss _ . 

The smile fades into a scowl as he says, "I forgot to keep myself hidden."

Minseok blinks for a few moments before he absolutely  _ melts _ , leaning against Lu Han's chest and breathing deep. The bond goes light, something in it releasing. "I thought it was worse," Minseok says. "I'm glad you're alright."

Lu Han laughs, letting Minseok's hand go to wrap his arms around him, holding him close and breathing him in. He closes his eyes and just  _ exists _ , allowing himself to forget that he's Luhan, an idol, a man, a boy. Right now, he's just Minseok's soulmate, and that's more than enough. 

They cut their date short when Liufei calls again, this time to tell Lu Han that he has to address the media as soon as possible because people are beginning to react to the news. 

"Let us drop you off," Lu Han pleads, unwilling to let Minseok go now that he's had a taste. "Please, Minseok? "

Minseok's sigh is fond. "Fine," he says. "But if the paparazzi come after me you're taking responsibility."

Luhan doesn’t tell him about the thrill that lances through him at the sound of it.  _ You’re taking responsibility _ . It shouldn’t sound as good as it does, but Lu Han is beginning to realize that anything Minseok does is amazing, and that includes the words that fall from his lips.

“I’ll protect you,” he promises instead, finally taking the initiative to take Minseok’s hand in his. He pulls him towards the familiar black car his manager uses to drive him around, pushing Minseok inside almost immediately after it stops in front of them. “The Red Hotel,” he tells the driver as he closes the door, sparing a single glance to his manager.

That had been ten minutes ago. They’d only just dropped Minseok off at his hotel, and Lu Han is already beginning to miss him terribly. He sighs.

“He’s so beautiful,” he says again, and he ignores the put-upon groan Liufei lets out. “I can’t wait to see him again.”

*

“What do you mean, I can’t see him again?”

The man in front of him winces, wipes his brows in nervousness as he furtively glances around. Lu Han is known for many things—his wit, his talent, his looks—but what he is most known for, especially in the company, is his temper, and his ability to get away with what he wants.

The man—in his late fifties, used to dealing with rookies and not with superstars with authority issues—gulps nervously, sending a pleading look to Liufei, who looks on dispassionately.  _ He _ , at least, knows not to tell Lu Han  _ not _ to do something. It only makes him want to do it more.

“W-Well,” the man begins, “you won’t be dissuaded from seeing each other forever. Just… just until the noise dies down.”

Lu Han rolls his eyes. “You and I both know it’s  _ not _ going to die down,” he says with a huff. “Whose decision was this, anyway?”

The way the man shifts answers his question. He still doesn’t meet Lu Han’s eyes. “Well…”

Lu Han narrows his eyes, observing the man some more. He looks familiar, but not familiar enough for someone who has been around since this company was founded. Lu Han sighs. 

“Look,” he begins. He tries to be rational, to be calm.  _ For Minseok _ , he thinks. He’s doing this for Minseok. Minseok wouldn’t like it if he explodes on this man, whoever he is. “Look. I’m not going to destroy the company, or whatever. This is my  _ soulmate _ .”

“O-Oh,” the man says. Lu Han feels himself twitch. 

_ You made a decision without confirming the details,  _ he wants to yell. Wants to approach the man and shake him by his badly-fitted suit, but the thought of Minseok hearing about it and shaking his head in disappointment is enough to stop him. 

(He can’t help but wonder if that’s normal, to be so whipped for someone he had just barely met. He ignores the voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like his friend Yixing that tells him  _ no _ , and instead accepts it as a caveat of having a soulmate.

A  _ soulmate _ . He’s found his soulmate.)

The bond thrums with something warm and calming, and Lu Han makes a note to send Minseok an apology for the way his temper is probably making the bond go haywire.

He sighs. “He’s my soulmate,” he says. “Let’s just…” he takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly. “Let’s just do this. Organize a press conference. He’ll be here until the end of the week. We can announce it then.”

To his surprise, Liufei takes a step forward, clasping him on the shoulder. He walks all the way to the table where the man is sitting and sets his iPad down on the surface, screen facing the man. 

“I’ve compiled all the media coverage we have so far of the issue,” he says. “It’s all positive. Lu Han is trending worldwide, and his fans have approved of his soulmate.”

“They have?” Lu Han asks.

Liufei sends him a look over his shoulder. “I sent you a copy of the article through email,” he says before turning back around. “Everything is positive so far. They were caught by media and fans during their date earlier, and everything is good. If we make them stop seeing each other, it’s going to look worse for us than it will for Lu Han or for Minseok.”

“Minseok?”

“My soulmate,” Lu Han interjects. Now he  _ really _ wants to shake the man. Who makes decisions without doing their research?

Liufei sends him another  _ look _ , this one distinctly telling him to  _ calm down _ . His phone buzzes in his pocket, and his hand twitches with the urge to open it and look at the message instead of spending more time talking with an utter idiot.

The meeting lasts another half hour, thankfully with the man acceding to his demands for a press conference.

“I’ll go tell the bosses about it,” the man mutters as he bows to leave. “Excuse me.”

Lu Han bows back and shakes his head. He checks his watch. Three more hours until he can see Minseok again. “So?” he asks. “What’s the plan now?”

Liufei is looking at his tablet as he says, “I have a meeting with your production team. You’re free to go wherever. Hana can look after you if you want to see Minseok again.”

It makes him want to jump at the chance, but he calms himself and shakes his head. “I’ll be in the practice room,” he says. “Will you be there for the dinner date?”

Liufei shrugs. “Depends on whether the meeting ends on time or not. See you later.”

Lu Han salutes him lazily as he leaves the conference room. He makes his way towards one of the chairs and flops down, taking his phone out to check who had sent him a message. A smile immediately makes its way to his face when he sees that it’s Minseok, and he sends a message asking to call instead.

_ Okay _ , Minseok answers, and Lu Han immediately starts a call.

_ “That was fast,” _ Minseok says as greeting, a smile audible in his voice. It makes Lu Han absolutely melt.

“Of course,” Lu Han says. “How are you?”

Minseok laughs.  _ “We were together not two hours ago,”  _ he says.  _ “But I’ve been okay. How are  _ you? _ ” _

Lu Han sighs. He debates not telling Minseok about the meeting, but he realizes that it would be bad practice to start hiding things from his soulmate when their relationship has barely even started. “Well first of all,” he says. “The man they put in charge of my PR case is an idiot.”

Lu Han’s heart skips a beat when Minseok laughs again. With a small smile on his face, he tells him about the rest of the meeting.

*

_ “So there’s going to be a press conference in a few days?” _ Minseok asks, when Lu Han is done telling him about the things they’ve talked about.

“Yeah,” Lu Han says with a sigh. “I’m sorry. You’ll have to be there.”

There’s a crackle over the line as Minseok shifts, or shakes his head.  _ “Please don’t apologize,” _ he says softly.  _ “I understand. Do we have a date for it?” _

Lu Han shakes his head before remembering that Minseok can’t actually see him. “I’ll let you know when we do,” he says. “Well, at least you don’t have to see me in an ugly disguise tonight.”

_ “You’re right,” _ Minseok says.  _ “My friends keep showing me the articles. I hope you know we already have a ship name.” _

That makes Lu Han sit up, an absent smile on his face. The bond thrums with something warm and happy, and it makes Lu Han’s own happiness multiply tenfold until it feels like he was surrounded by nothing but light, his whole body almost vibrating with it. His heart is beating hard against his chest, but it’s not the same nerves as before. This time, it’s beating hard because he’s  _ happy _ , and it makes him want to hold Minseok close and never let him go.

He makes another note to hug Minseok when they see each other for as long as he would let him.  _ Forever, if possible. _

(Lu Han doesn’t stop to think that  _ forever _ has been something that terrified him for most of his life, because now the thought of a  _ forever _ with Minseok is tempting. It makes him want to take that leap and just  _ fall _ .)

“Really?” he asks, smile audible in his own voice. He wonders how Minseok is looking at the moment—if he’s on his bed, or sprawled on a chair, or curled up like the adorable kitten he looks like. “What’s our ship name?”

Lu Han is not a stranger to fans’ shipping. He had, after all, been part of a ‘canon’ ship for a year and a half, until he and Xiaotong broke it off last year. The others had been introduced to him by Zitao’s obsession with the internet, and finding as much dirt on his friends and cousins as he can.

_ “Our ship name,” _ Minseok begins,  _ “is Xiuhan. It’s cute.” _

Lu Han laughs. “That’s creative,” he says, teasing. “Who thought it up?”

Minseok hums on the other end of the line. There are faint sounds of clicking, and Lu Han closes his eyes to pretend he’s right there, beside Minseok, and not on the other side of the city. He wishes he can be with Minseok, but he’ll have to settle for seeing him in a few hours.

_ “The first search of ‘xiuhan’ is…” _ he pauses. “ _ ...in South Korea. Looks like it came from a Korean Lufan, weibo user LX0794aLzsY.” _

Lu Han laughs again. “Lufans are very creative people,” he says.

_ “Yes they are,” _ Minseok agrees.  _ “I won’t ever forget that you have a Guiness Record for the most comments on a Weibo post. _ ”

“Have you read any of those comments?”

_ “I only read up until the comment where she says, ‘Luhan, you’re an amazing man, singer, artist, and actor, and you are the most important man in my life’ a character a comment.” _

“That’s… that’s in the last millions,” he says. “I actually read most of the comments until my website started crashing on me.”

Minseok laughs. There’s a moment of silence as they simply listen to each other breathe, enjoying the peace of each other’s presence in their lives. The bond is still thrumming at the back of Lu Han’s mind, making him giddy with something he has no idea how to explain.

It’s warm, and bright; like a campfire on a cold night. It makes him want to wrap himself up in its presence, makes him want to keep the fire going for as long as possible.  _ Forever _ , he had thought earlier, but he’s beginning to realize that maybe forever is not enough, not for him. 

“Minseok?” he calls softly, afraid to break the silence between them, but knowing that he has to. For both their sakes, he has to end this call now or else they’ll sit here in silence until their phones die.

Minseok hums on the other end.

“I gotta go practice,” he says, voice still gentle. “I’ll see you at five, yeah?”

_ “See you,” _ Minseok says, just as soft. Lu Han hasn’t taken the phone away from his ear when he hears the  _ click _ of the call ending. He sighs as he stands, stretching his back.  _ Time to practice, _ he thinks, making his way out of the conference room and down the hallway.

*

“This is ridiculous,” Lu Han tells himself. He’s staring at the mirror. It’s reminiscent of so many other times, so many other moments—as a trainee, as a fresh soloist, as a budding artist. And yet.

Yet, this moment feels like it’s  _ more _ , and it’s utterly ridiculous.

All those years staring himself down on the mirror, telling himself not to give up, that it isn’t enough, not  _ yet _ , and it all boils down to this: Lu Han is unsure of his skills in the kissing department.

“What the  _ hell _ ,” he whispers. “This is stupid. This whole thing is stupid.”

He’s not some bumbling sixteen-year-old virgin on his first date. He’s not as innocent as his image as the Chinese bambi might imply, and  _ gods _ he has had his fair share of kisses before—he’d dated his girlfriend for a  _ year _ , for fuck’s sake.

But why is he having this crisis  _ now _ ?

_ Because it’s for Minseok, _ his mind tells him, and it shuts up any other doubt he’s had about his actions. Of course it’s for Minseok. He wants to be the best for Minseok, and damned if he isn’t going to be his best first kiss.

He gulps. With a determination he doesn’t feel, he leans forward.

*

Liufei is still laughing hysterically when Lu Han meets him at the car, finally washed and in his best clothes to meet Minseok for dinner.

“I’m going to fire you,” Lu Han threatens, but it’s without much heat. He’s  _ embarrassed _ , and if he wasn’t about to meet Minseok, he’d beg the driver to just drive them off a ravine so he doesn’t have to live with the way Liufei is looking at him. “God, I get it, it was pathetic, stop laughing!”

Liufei wheezes. “Kissing,” he says, before bursting into another round of hysterical laughter.

Lu Han rolls his eyes, feeling the warmth in his cheeks worsen at the memory. He hadn’t been counting on Liufei’s meeting ending earlier than anticipated, and he hadn’t been counting on getting  _ caught _ . Oh  _ god _ . If the rags got a hold of that story, his career would be  _ over _ .

He could already see the headlines, and he whines at the back of his throat in embarrassment.

Why did he ever think it was a good idea to practice kissing on a mirror?!


	5. Chapter 5

# My Destiny Beijing: More Than Just A Concert Stop

We’re all familiar with soulmates, and how it feels to finally meet your own. We’ve all made our own fantasies about how we’ll meet our soulmates, how magical it’s going to be, what we’ll say, where we’ll be in life.

And what’s more magical than meeting your soulmate doing what you love most in life?

It seems Chinese artist Luhan has won the lottery in life. Debuting at 18 as a soloist under Chinese entertainment company RF, Luhan has been a hot commodity in show business. From dazzling singles such as Catch Me When I Fall, to top-rating dramas such as Destiny’s Fighters, this 25-year-old seems to know no bounds.

Perhaps, the same can be said about meeting his soulmate.

On the first day of 2019, Luhan’s studio announced his first concert tour, aptly named _My Destiny_. It had the world buzzing with excitement, and even though it was only a Chinese tour, it raised hopes for a future world tour. Yesterday, he held the latest stop of his tour in Beijing Worker’s Stadium that was attended by a staggering 60,000 fans.

One fan in particular, though, seemed to be the most important.

The same week as Luhan’s concert tour announcement, New York Times bestseller Korean author Xiumin announced his first novel, _Meeting Destiny_, was going to be released later this year. The snippet and synopsis hint at a topic that can only be the product of fate: soulmates.

A few months later, Xiumin tweeted that to celebrate his new book, his friends are bringing him to China. Almost immediately, fans of both the artist and the author jumped at the idea of them meeting each other, especially since Xiumin’s friends, singer Chen and model Kai, are openly huge fans of Luhan.

And, to no one’s surprise, they were indeed seen present at the venue on the day of the concert. 

It began like a regular concert would, with a video of the artist and the holographic countdown that captured the awe and attention of digital animators around the world. Luhan sang his first set perfectly, with only a slight—read: major—hiccup during the fourth song, Catch Me When I Fall, when the artist stopped singing as he stared at the audience.

From fan accounts from the area, it seems a concertgoer had left the venue in a rush during the same song, and the concert had to be paused for a few minutes before it went on as usual.

Though the hiccup, had already garnered fans’ attention, many took to Sina Weibo and Twitter to voice their concerns and theories. Many assumed that it had been Xiumin who left the venue in a rush, and based on videos captured outside the venue, the theory was proven correct.

Fans immediately started speculating if this were a meeting of a pair of soulmates, and have showed support for both sides. 

Read more at Ent News

Comments

**screaming birb** ● 10 Sept  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**alyana** ● 10 Sept  
MOOD

**alyana** ● 10 Sept  
okay i know i’ve been excited about this but this is actually such a well-written article about this whole thing. thank you for giving them both the justice they deserve, because other articles i’ve seen are just pure trash. now we wait for news or some sort of confirmation from either party.

**mia** ● 10 Sept  
#xiuhan

**karin** ● 10 Sept  
#xiuhan

Read more comments....

* * *

  
**Q: Did Luhan really meet his soulmate?**  
posted by gglufan2012

I’ve been a Lufan since debut (2012). I was there during the first lawsuit (the one against Q Ent for not paying Luhan for his projects), during the dating scandal (when people hated Luhan for dating GXT), for the cheating incident (when GXT’s fans spread false rumors about Luhan ‘dating’ Western River co-star Yang Mi), during the breakup (when people hated Luhan because they thought he and GXT were going to be go against soulmate stereotypes for each other). Now I’m still here during the soulmate rumors. (For those of you living under a rock, Luhan is rumored to have met his soulmate during My Destiny in Beijing.)

Now on to my question.

Honestly, I wouldn’t mind if he did. I know it’s only been a few hours, and maybe his PR team is trying to fix the disaster that was Luhan’s soulmate running from the venue in the middle of Catch Me When I Fall.  
Still. Did Luhan really meet his soulmate earlier this evening, or is this mediaplay to fix his broken rep after the GXT issue?

Comments for this question are not moderated. 

**Re: Did Luhan really meet his soulmate?**  
posted by bbyboyluhan  
> claims to be a lufan  
> talks shit about luhan  
> claims to support luhan  
> doesn’t believe luhan met his soulmate  
true lufans know to believe in luhan and in his happiness. stop pretending to be someone good.

**Re: Re: Did Luhan really meet his soulmate?**  
posted by LH007fan  
LMAO i checked their account and apparently they changed usernames right before posting this. luhan-antis are p obvious when you know what to look for. dear OP, just say you hate Luhan and go. if you’re a GXT fan, they’re friends. it’s obvious. stop trying to ruin their friendship with your ‘support’.

**Re: Did Luhan really meet his soulmate?**  
posted by prettyugly  
What’s the point of posting so many of Luhan’s past scandals… you could have just asked your question and posted? I’m sure Luhan has met his soulmate, and if he hasn’t, I hope he finds them soon. He’s been posting about his soulmate for a while.

Read more >

* * *

the great escapists™

10 Sept 2019 · 10:09am

zitao  
Luhan gege are you okay  
10:09

yixing  
you still alive?  
10:10

10:15am

zitao  
lol he dead  
10:15

yixing  
lol  
10:15

* * *

search query: luhan soulmate

related searches:  
Luhan  
Xiumin  
Guan Xiaotong

TopLatestVideosImages

**ALZdead** @loQ09bbn7786 · 10 Sept 2019  
EX/S: **Luhan soulmate** info. DM only. #ssng #luhan

**andrea **@stanhan_ · 10 Sept 2019  
does this mean no more ugly **luhan** selfies since he’s met his **soulmate** already 🤡

**jerusha **@jerhan ● 10 Sept 2019  
So many things are happening… **luhan** meeting his **soulmate**… the tour.... the wars… Japan… sigh

**hope | semi-ia **@hopie ● 10 Sept 2019  
YA’LL I’M SCREAMING I THINK I SAW **LUHAN**???? WITH HIS **SOULMATE**???? ((THANK GOD FOR MY PHONE’S CLEAR ASS ZOOM!!!!!))

**Jenna **@jennica ● 10 Sept 2019  
BRO I THINK I JUST SAW **LUHAN** WITH HIS **SOULMATE**

* * *

tinies go to china!

10 Sept 2019 ● 12:07pm

jongdae  
  
i’m dying at these two idiots  
12:07

junmyeon  
...what  
12:08

jongin  
is that a pap take?  
12:08

kris  
CAN’T BELIVE @xiumin NOW HAS PAP TAKES!  
12:09

ksoo  
it’s what he deserves  
12:10

baekhyun  
how are you all alive  
12:11

baekhyun  
wait  
12:11

baekhyun  
IS THAT—  
12:11

baekhyun  
LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
12:12

* * *

**baekhyun **@byunbaeksings  
i love you @xiumin but i love your fans more 

**junmyeon **@kjmsuho  
BYUN BAEKHYUN

**minji **@kiminji  
OH MY GOD???????

* * *

the great escapists™

9 Sept 2019 12:30pm

zitao  
_sent a link_  
12:30

yixing  
how do you find these things  
12:31

zitao  
look i love luhan gege but i like byunbaek’s covers more  
12:31

zitao  
wait that’s not the point  
12:32

zitao  
@luhan you idiot i thought you were supposed to keep yourself hidden  
12:33

yixing  
oh dear  
12:33

yixing  
liufei gege is going to have a field day with this one  
12:33

* * *

new group

_xiumin added junmyeon, jongin, jongdae, kris, ksoo, and baekhyun_

_luhan added zitao and yixing_

_luhan named the group let’s get it on_

**zitao:** for the LAST TIME gege no one wants an orgy

**yixing:** zitao i—

**baekhyun:** what

**xiumin:** ...an orgy????

**luhan:** jesus christ zitao

_luhan named the group #xiuhan_

**xiumin:** doesn’t answer my question?

**yixing:** it’s a stupid, baseless joke, xiumin-sshi

**baekhyun:** i don’t understand what’s happening what is this

**kris:** ah yes

**kris:** the chinese language

**kris:** my people

**junmyeon:** ?????

**junmyeon:** @xiumin they aren’t insulting us in Mandarin, are they????

**jongdae:** translate.google.com

**xiumin: **this was luhan’s idea

**xiumin:** anyway

**xiumin:** how are we supposed to bridge the language barrier

**luhan: **we pray to the gods of languages

**luhan:** anyway, we’re holding a press conference on the twelfth

**luhan:** we’d appreciate if you were all there

**baekhyun:** ??????

**baekhyun:** google translate said “ask for guidance” and “having conference on 12” what does that mean

**xiumin:** 🤦♂️

**kris:** exactly what it sounds????

**baekhyun:** IT DOESN’T SOUND LIKE ANYTHING I UNDERSTAND

**ksoo:** wait, you aren’t talking about a press conference, are you?

**ksoo:** in China????

**jongin:** soo you’re so smart

**jongdae:** wait what happened

**xiumin:** yes, we’re holding a press conference

**xiumin:** on the twelfth

**xiumin:** in China

**xiumin:** any other questions?

**baekhyun:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

**baekhyun **@byunbaeksings ● 10 Sept 2019  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**minseok **@xiumin ● 10 Sept 2019  
don’t think i didn’t see your tweet, byun baekhyun.

**minji **@kiminji ● 10 Sept 2019  
what is happening???

**luhan **@m_luhan_07 ● 10 Sept 2019  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**baekhyun **@byunbaeksings ● 10 Sept 2019  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**minseok **@xiumin ● 10 Sept 2019  
🤦♂️🤦♂️

**Alyana **@alylovesxiumin ● 10 Sept 2019  
WAIT WHAT’S HAPPENING I’M SCREAMING!!!!!!

andrea @stanhan_ ● 10 Sept 2019  
🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡

* * *

xiuhanists gdm

_andrea shared a tweet with you_

I KNOW I SAW AND I’M SCREAMING!!!

ninna

is this what we think it is

Alyana

I DON’T KNOW AND I DON’T CARE TBH I’M SO HAPPY

andrea

Honestly though what are they up to

andrea

imagine zitao and baekhyun becoming friends

IT WILL BE AMAZING

I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE IT

* * *

minseok retweeted

Weibo Trending @weibotrending ● 11 Sept 2019  
#Luhan announces press conference for September 12.  
  
Top comment: Well, well, well. Someone’s excited about something

Luhan retweeted

Weibo Trending @weibotrending ● 11 Sept 2019  
#Luhan announces press conference for September 12.  
  
Top comment: Well, well, well. Someone’s excited about something

* * *

Worldwide Trends ● 11 Sept 2019

  1. Pak Habibe
  2. #NeverForget
  3. #xiuhan
  4. Luhan
  5. #のどじまんTHEワールド
  6. Xiumin
  7. FRAUSA
  8. Icarus
  9. 이숟갈
  10. つづ井さん

* * *

  
liked by **galaxy_gege00, xiumin**, and **2.3m others**  
**luhan_07** getting ready 😆  
**g_xiaotong** fighting, gege!  
**Alyana** OMG!!!!!!  
**hzzztao** getting ready to get REKT WE AREN’T DONE PLAYING  
**lyxzn** smh  
  
liked by **luhan_07, kjmsuho** and **1,489 others**  
**xiumin 😬**  
**luhan_07** 😔****

** ** ** **

**   
**  
****  


* * *

xiuhanists gdm

you sent a photo

GODDAMN IT, XIUHAN

andrea

LMAOOOOOOO

* * *

Luhan

11 Sept 2019 ● 6:12pm

luhan?  
18:12

Minseok!  
18:12

you’re always so enthusiastic  
18:13

For you? Of course.  
18:13

6:21pm

Sorry.  
18:21

Too much?  
18:21

no i just can’t believe you’re this cheesy  
18:21

i was trying to process  
18:22

sorry  
18:22

anyway  
18:23

Yes?  
18:23

I’m… nervous  
18:24

Kinda  
18:24

Well. Terrified, actually.  
18:25

Don’t be! Imagine it’s just another interview for a book or something  
18:26

Except it isn’t  
18:26

Except it isn’t  
18:26

Luhan  
18:26

What if i fuck it up  
18:27

I really can’t believe you’d ever fuck anything up but  
18:27

I’m sure you won’t fuck this one up  
18:28

I’ll be there, at least  
18:29

No seriously!!!  
18:29

what if your fans don’t like me  
18:29

what if your dad doesn’t like me  
18:29

It’s,,, kinda a little too late for that?  
18:30

What do you mean  
18:30

Uhhhh  
18:31

😅  
18:31

Luhan.  
18:32

what did you do  
18:32

Do you wanna have dinner tonight  
18:32

With my parents?  
18:32

LU HAN  
18:33

* * *

**Luhan **@m_luhan_07 ● 11 Sept 2019  
GOTTA RUN

**Minseok **@xiumin ● 11 Sept 2019  
LU HAN WHAT DID YOU DO

**Zitao H **@hztaoooo ● 11 Sept 2019  
LMAO what DOESN’T Luhan do

**Jongdae **@kjdchen ● 11 Sept 2019  
Stop @ ing me i have no idea, either

**Junmyeon **@kjmsuho ● 11 Sept 2019  
ghjkmnbbv

**Liufei 🔒 **@lhmngpriv ● 11 Sept 2019  
Can i get a new job

**Luhan **@m_luhan_07 ● 11 Sept 2019  
NO

* * *

# Netizens react: Luhan is ‘unprofessional’

Chinaboos

A few days after a disastrous performance during the Beijing stop of his concert tour My Destiny, Chinese artist Luhan announced that he will be holding a press conference in the Guangzhong Conference Hall of RF Entertainment, under which his studio is signed.

In a surprising turn of events, fans have begun calling Luhan unprofessional, after not addressing his performance before announcing the press conference, as well as announcing it only two days before its schedule.

According to netizens, he should have given prior notice before he made any announcements, as well as made sure his fans were informed. 

This isn’t the first time Luhan has pulled such an unprofessional move, as he was seen vacationing in Japan with his ex-girlfriend, actress Guan Xiaotong, in the middle of filming his 2017 movie Witness. —CBoo

Comments

**Jerusha**  
...oh god. not this again. i thought we’re over this whole ‘unprofessionalism’ thing going on. please leave Luhan alone. we’ve explained and he has apologized and both RFE and LHS have already explained everything that happened during the Witness filming…

**Bemonie**  
As long as Luhan is breathing and his career is flourishing, they aren’t going to leave him alone. The best we can do is to be there for him and believe him.

**Hannah**  
OH MY GOD LEAVE LUHAN ALONE!!!! Inform his fans???? he did!!! By announcing it!!!! What else do you want????

**Panini**  
“Netizens” only include the bottom of the barrel commenters, completely ignoring everyone and anyong who showed nothing but support. Instead of reading this bs, go read articles about how peaceful and positive the worldwide reception to this is. 

**Gomain**  
LMAOOOOO ARE WE EVEN STILL SURPRISED HE’S A FUCKING UNPROFESSIONAL BASTARD WHY CAN’T HE JUST DISAPPEAR AND WHY DO HIS FANS STILL PROTECT HIM????? HE’S A CHEATING, LYING, UNPROFESSIONAL BASTARD WHO CAN’T EVEN SING OR ACT PROPERLY

**Jerusha**  
...wow. Which ex hurt you?

* * *

**luhanupdates**  
So… I’m back, because Luhan asked me to come back. (lol i wish)

Anyway. Yes, I’ll be translating/making a thread about the press conference tomorrow. I’ve managed to get tickets to the live audience seating, so I’ll be able to do it with little delay. Apologies in advance for possible mistakes as I’ll be typing as fast as I can. I’m still seeing if I can possibly record the press conference to go through tomorrow.

You can follow my post here if you want to stay updated. Please continue loving Luhan!  
**2,114 notes** #luhan #pressconference #im so excited #ican'twait

**happybirbday**  
[RUMORS]  
iQiYi, MangoTV, KBS, CBS, and TWP will be attending the press conference tomorrow.

Z.Tao, Lay, Guan Xiaotong, Chen Teng He, Yang Mi, and Lu Liawei have also been rumored to have confirmed attendance.  
**514 notes** #luhan #pressconference #mydestiny

* * *

tinies go to china

11 Sept 2019 ● 11:12pm

xiumin  
i’m really nervous  
23:12

xiumin  
What if I fuck up  
23:12

ksoo  
go to sleep, hyung. you’ll fuck up if you don’t get any sleep at all.  
23:13

xiumin  
…  
23:14

xiumin  
but i’m too nervous to sleep 😩  
23:15

ksoo  
then suffer  
23:15

xiumin  
you aren’t helpful at all  
23:15

ksoo  
never claimed to be  
23:16

ksoo  
it’s a workday tomorrow, hyung  
23:16

ksoo  
please go to sleep. you’re not going to fuck it up  
23:17

ksoo  
the kimbros will be there with you, right?  
23:17

xiumin  
yeah…

ksoo  
and so will Luhan  
23:18

ksoo  
and his friends  
23:18

ksoo  
you have the best support from here as well  
23:18

ksoo  
you aren’t going to fuck anything up  
23:18

ksoo  
i mean… you’re kim minseok  
23:19

xiumin  
wow no pressure at all huh  
23:20

ksoo  
no but in all seriousness  
23:20

ksoo  
you’re going to be fine. just smile and be cute and you’re good  
23:20

xiumin  
i hate you  
23:21

ksoo  
good night, hyung  
23:21

* * *

**Minseok **@xiumin ● 11 Sept 2019  
Because I’m bored and nervous, ask me things! #AskXiumin

  


**Minseok **@xiumin ● 11 Sept 2019  
Junmyeon is asleep. Stop tagging him, his notifications are on

**Herona **@herionie ● 11 Sept 2019  
Does @kjmsuho know you’re doing this #AskXiumin

  


**Minseok **@xiumin ● 11 Sept 2019  
Hmmm… a dream I had. It was really their meeting scene, which I won’t be spoiling, of course! But it was exciting and I couldn’t wait to write it. The whole book actually wrote itself!

**Genna **@im__genna ● 11 Sept 2019  
Talk about your inspiration for Meeting Destiny! Also your writing process, please? #AskXiumin

  


**Minseok **@xiumin ● 11 Sept 2019  
China’s great! I can’t wait to come back some other time. It’s amazing here. The food, the sights, the people… *chef’s kiss*, as the kids say.

**Kyle **@pallastits ● 11 Sept 2019  
How’s China? #AskXiumin

  


**Minseok **@xiumin ● 11 Sept 2019  
Wow this is kinda hard… hmm. Usually I take a break, try to find why I started writing in the first place. It’s important, you know, asking yourself who you’ve become as opposed to who you wanted to be when you started. So take a break; you are far more important than your work 1/2

**Yella **@imyelling ● 11 Sept 2019  
I’m starting as a writer but I seem to have burned out so easily… I’ve barely even published my first work. how do you deal with this? How can I get past it? #AskXiumin

**Minseok **@xiumin ● 11 Sept 2019  
Also, you’re already a writer! Having written anything at all—long, short, poetic—those are all signs that you’re a writer. You just have to be able to find your reason to keep going again. Read your dedication page and try to figure out what it is.

  


**Minseok **@xiumin ● 11 Sept 2019  
That’s a secret 😉

**Valerie **@baleri ● 11 Sept 2019  
Why are you nervous 👀#AskXiumin

**Minseok **@xiumin ● 11 Sept 2019  
Well. If you put it like that…

Swifty @taylorlala ● 11 Sept 2019  
HAVE YOU OR HAVE YOU NOT MET YOUR SOULMATE YOU ARIES SUN PISCES MOON #AskXiumin

  


**Minseok **@xiumin ● 11 Sept 2019  
Thanks so much for always supporting me, for always believing in me, for making me feel special. All of you are amazing human beings and if I could, I would protect you with my whole being. Thank you so, so much. I literally wouldn’t be where I am without all of you.

Xiumin Updates @xiuminupdates ● 11 Sept 2019  
Any words for your fans? #AskXiumin

  


**Minseok **@xiumin ● 12 Sept 2019  
Honestly, I have no idea how to react 😂I still can’t believe I even have fans, moreso be treated like a celebrity when all I do is sit in front of my laptop and type. It’s surreal

Alyana @alylovesxiumin ● 11 Sept 2019  
How does it feel being treated like the celebrity that you are? #AskXiumin

  


**Minseok **@xiumin ● 12 Sept 2019  
Well… early day today. I’ll try to answer the other questions when I can! Thank you for joining #AskXiumin (i still have no idea where so many people came from) and see you again soon~

Xiumin Updates @xiuminupdates ● 12 Sept 2019  
GOOD NIGHT GOOD SIR!!!!

* * *

#xiuhan

12 Sept 2019 ● 7:56am

**baekhyun:** GOOD MORNING WISHING LUHAN AND MINSEOK-HYUNG ALL THE LUCK IN THE WORLD!!!

**xiumin:** Thanks… we’ll need it

**luhan:** speaking of i’m picking you guys up at 8:30 @xiumin

**yixing:** **liufei-gege will be picking them up at 8:30

**yixing:** you’ll be stuck getting ready with us

**xiumin:** first the parents, now the babysitter

**xiumin:** i’m a lucky guy, aren’t i

**luhan:** HEY

**baekhyun:** YOU MET HIS PARENTS ALREADY????

**kris:** you move fast, @luhan

**luhan:**

**zitao:** ugh you’re too old stop trying to use memes

**luhan:** i—

**xiumin:** …

**xiumin: **anyway

**baekhyun:** NO WAIT WE AREN’T DONE TALKING ABOUT YOU MEETING HIS PARENTS YET

**xiumin: **good lord

**junmyeon:** it’s too early for this much racket

8:21

**junmyeon:** MINSEOK WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT

**xiumin:** Minseok is currently offline. Please try again later.

**junmyeon:** dfghjkmnbvfghj

**junmyeon:** that hamster really zoomed the hell out the moment his phone started ringing smh

**luhan:** “that hamster” i—

**kris:** you get used to it

**jongdae:** you get used to it

* * *

Minseok @xiumin ● 12 Sept 2019  
Early morning drive.  


Luhan @m_luhan_07 ● 12 Sept 2019  
Waiting for you to arrive.  


andrea @stanhan_ ● 12 Sept 2019  
xiuhan rly thinkin they’re being slick

yohanna @annabanana ● 12 Sept 2019  
ANG KALAT NG TL!!!!

anina @prQs9909 ● 12 Sept 2019  
오늘은 시끄러운 데 … ᄏᄏᄏᄏᄏ

Liufei 🔒@lhmngpriv ● 12 Sept 2019  
The urge to scream is very strong

* * *

190912 PRESS CONFERENCE [ENG] ● Part I | Part II | Part III  
Translated by :luhanupdates (please credit if reposting. all mistakes are mine. original transcript can be found here)

**Han Geng** (host; for those of you who don’t know, he’s under RFE with Luhan): Welcome, everyone. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Today we’ll be hearing from RF Entertainment, as well as Luhan studios and Luhan himself. We’ll be beginning shortly.

**KBS:** Is there a specific reason for this press conference?

**HG:** Luhan will be addressing all questions today, I’ll simply be reading them out. Surprise, right? [Laughter from the audience]

[White noise; Luhan arrives at the venue]

**Luhan:** Good morning, everyone. Thank you for coming. Geng-ge had already said it, but I appreciate you all coming here on such short notice.

**HG:** Well, the first question was why you suddenly announced it. You didn’t hold a press conference during any of your other stops. [Luhan laughs, it’s beautiful] Why don’t we address that first?

**LH:** Well, a lot of people have been speculating on the internet lately, and though usually I’d let management take care of it for me, I decided to take care of this myself. I heard the question when it was asked, so I’ll be answering honestly: yes, there is a specific reason for this press conference. We’ll get to that later.

**HG:** I hope you’ve been well so far, Luhan. We’ve collected questions for you from our guests, so we’ll be asking them in order of reception. Shall we start?

[Luhan nods]

_What are your plans for the future stops?_

Well, I plan on performing to the best of my ability, continuing with what I’ve begun. This tour has been a dream of mine and my team’s since debut, so seeing it come to fruition is… surreal (? not sure, it’s the closest word in English I can think of). 

_Any specific changes you’d like to make?_

I like surprising my fans, and everyone who comes to my concert. I think it’s become a little predictable that I change things up in the middle of a concert. [Laughter] Still, that will be for you guys to find out during the stop itself.

_Was Guan Xiaotong really at your concert the other night?_

[Pause] Yes. I invited her to come since she’s in the city filming for Children of the World, and she thankfully agreed. We were supposed to have dinner afterwards with the rest of the crew, but her schedule got in the way and we’ve just caught up on social media instead.

_Fans are speculating that the hiccup during your performance was because of surprise at her presence. Is this true?_

[Luhan clears his throat] I was expecting her, so I’m not really sure why fans would think I’d be surprised that she was there. I was happy when I saw her, though, although she was late. [Laughter; GXT is known to sometimes be late to engagements, although only fashionably so]

continue reading...

Comments

1\. [+4472, -778] Wait. He just basically confirmed that it wasn’t because of GXT. Does that mean it’s because of the other thing???? I’m—

2\. [+4463, -809] Well, it’s been obvious from the very beginning that it wasn’t because of GXT, but who asked that question about his family? Why be so invasive? Let him be, his family life has been under the spotlight enough!

3\. [+3478, -991] So many questions about his relationship with GXT… i have a feeling these vultures have been waiting for this chance to destroy gege… he was right in avoiding the press, but I really can’t wait to know why he’s facing them now.

4\. [+3109, -100] Gege has gone crazy kkkkkk

5\. [+2201, -100] We’re here to support gege! Him announcing a new concert stop isn’t going to stop us from going!  


* * *

andrea @stanhan_ ● 12 Sept 2019  
That interview was a nightmare 😩 but then again, are we really surprised?

andrea @stanhan_ ● 12 Sept 2019  
I’m seriously repulsed… why were there so many questions about GXT? It isn’t always about your faves

Kanina @hanine ● 12 Sept 2019  
Wow all this hate on Xiaotong… she doesn’t deserve this. It isn’t her fault she’s more relevant than L*han.

Alyana @alylovesxiumin ● 12 Sept 2019  
I only understood parts of that interview (thanks HS Mandarin) but weren’t some questions a bit too aggressive? Like that question about his dad… that wasn’t necessary at /all/, was it???

Gomgom @nomnomnom000 ● 12 Sept 2019  
Look… I hate to say it, but Luhan brought this upon himself. He’s avoided the media this entire time, so now that he’s facing them, they’re taking a /bite/. Good luck to him and to his team, this is going to be a PR nightmare.

Luhan Studios @luhaninternational ● 12 Sept 2019  
Luhan has announced that he will be filing a court case against any malicious comments in the past. Lufans, please send reports to luhaninternationalreports@qq.com Thank you for your cooperation.

andrea @stanhan_ ● 12 Sept 2019  
Suddenly the TL is clean of all Luhan hate 🤡Clowns, all of you

Jongdae @kjdchen ● 12 Sept 2019  
Am I the only one getting nervous… @byunbaeksings @ksooyah @kjikai @galaxy_gege00 @kjmsuho

minji @kiminji ● 12 Sept 2019  
oppa what’s happening…

Baekhyun @byunbaeksings ● 12 Sept 2019  
nothing to worry about, Minji-ah~ just Jongdae being overdramatic!

Krissy @galaxygege00● 12 Sept 2019  
missing you already, babe @kjmsuho  


Tally @taxitally ● 12 Sept 2019  
STOP TRYING TO DISTRACT US WHY ARE YOU WORRIED

* * *

190912 Luhan Press Conference [ENG] ● Part I | Part II | Part III

This is the second part of the press conference. You can read part 1 here.

**HG:** Welcome back, everyone. I think we all needed that break, no? [Laughter] Luhan just had to have a cup of coffee. Don’t worry, he’s caffeinated and more aware now.

**LH:** Hey!

**HG:** I’m just kidding, kidding. So now we’re done with the press questions. We’re going to move on to the fan questions, as we have quite a lot of it right now. Luhan, if you please?

_How do you feel about the concert?_

I feel good, honestly. I’m proud of how it’s going so far, glad that I’m working with such great, talented, hardworking people. Thank you to all of you who have come to support me. Although there is always space for improvement wherever we go, of course. I’m hoping you all stick with me long enough to see me reach perfection.

_Do you have any other projects lined up for after the tour?_

This is supposed to be a secret, [laughter] but yes. There are several photoshoots, interviews, even a show. A movie might be in the works as well. [Luhan winks]

_Gege, did you really meet your soulmate?_

Yes.

[Commotion]

[People yelling]

**HG:** Everyone, please calm down. We’ll be able to answer all questions soon. Please calm down.

*everyone is talking over everyone else at this point I can’t distinguish what they’re all saying, but Luhan does say “yes” a second time. I didn’t hear the question.

[END OF PART 2]

1\. [+8890, -103] Wow they had to end the conference because of unruliness. How unprofessional.

2\. [+8000, -209] Well,,,,,, he answered that quite straight to the point. Doesn’t sound like him, honestly.

3\. [+7866, -209] Luhan-gege kkkkkkkkk i think i know what his surprise will be

* * *

ninna @handaks ● 12 Sept 2019  
I’M SCREAMING

Alyana @alylovesxiumin ● 12 Sept 2019  
WAIT WHAT THE FUCK HAVE WE BEEN RIGHT ALL ALONG?????

Hannah @hannahbanana ● 12 Sept 2019  
ARE YOU TELLING ME XIUMIN BUMPED INTO ME AND I DIDN’T FUCKING NOTICE WHAT THE GHJKMNBBVFTYUIOL

Luhan Pics@luhanpics ● 12 Sept 2019  
Wow my timeline is a mess. I came to upload pics of Luhan from the press conference and honestly…

jerusha @jerhan ● 12 Sept 2019  
How does one stay sane or calm through this oh my god luhan just announced he’s met his soulmate I REPEAT LUHAN JUST CONFIRMED HE HAS MET HIS SOULMATE

andrea @stanhan_ ● 12 Sept 2019  
@ haters where are ya’ll now 🤡

Luhan Studios @luhaninternational ● 12 Sept 2019  
…

Alyana@alylovesxiumin ● 12 Sept 2019  
s a m e

andrea @stanhan_ ● 12 Sept 2019  
lh studios finally being relatable 😔✊ we stan

* * *

xiuhanists gdm

you added Kris, baekhyun, Jongdae, Junmyeon, Jongin, DKSoo, ZTao and Lay

EXPLAIN

andrea

OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK ASJKDHFKJGSDNGKJASDG

ninna

I’M SCREAMING HOW DID YOU ADD ALL OF THEM

secrets for another day 😉 

BUT EXPLAIN @ ALL OF YOU

Kris

Who are we to ruin the surprise? 😉

sdfghjkmnbvcfghj

* * *

190912 Luhan Press Conference ● Part I | Part II | Part III  
This is part three of the series of translations. You can read part 1 here and part 2 here.

**HG:** Have we all managed to calm down yet?

[Silence, shuffling]

**HG:** Thank you. I will now let Luhan take over the mic.

**LH:** [Clears throat] Apologies for that. Thank you all so much for understanding. I know that it was sudden, but I think some of you have already realized what this conference was meant to be for. Yes, indeed, it’s to address several issues with my performance, as well as the public opinion of me. But more importantly, I have a very important guest to introduce to you all.

[Chatter]

**LH:** He came here today despite the suddenness of this schedule, so I hope you’ll all take care of him. If I may call on to the stage, my soulmate—Minseok?

[Chatter intensifies]

[People shouting]

**HG:** Everyone, please calm down. Please calm down. Thank you. Luhan and Minseok will be answering questions now. Please calm down. 

* * *

Search query: Luhan Minseok

Related searches:  
soulmates  
xiuhan  
my destiny  
meeting destiny

Top Recent Videos Photos

Benny @b_lafitte ● 12 Sept 2019  
Wow… this **Luhan** and **Minseok** thing is intense, huh

Weibo Trending @weibotrending ● 12 Sept 2019  
**#Luhan** trends as he announces his soulmate, Korean author **#Minseok**, known under his pen name #Xiumin.

Alyana @alylovesxiumin ● 12 Sept 2019  
I’M SCREAMING I CAN’T BELIEVE WE WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG!!!! **Minseok** is **Luhan**’s soulmate, I REPEAT

MangoTV News @hunantv ● 12 Sept 2019  
Career, love, and soulmates: How Luhan and Minseok are breaking grounds in show business relationships  
Read: weibo.cn/7916230/B8z…

Load more tweets…

* * *

# Career, Love, and Soulmates: How Luhan and Minseok are Breaking Grounds in Show Business Relationships

Weibo >> Celebrities >> Luhan

During his September 12 press conference, artist Luhan surprised guests and fans alike when he announced not only that he has met his soulmate, but also that his soulmate, Korean author Xiumin, was present for an interview.

The conference was held in the Beijing office of RF Entertainment, under which he and his label Luhan Studios are signed. As of writing, the company has yet to make a statement, but the studio’s statement can be read in English here while the original article can be found here.

Fans have already been speculating about the artist meeting his soulmate, as well as his involvement with the author when they were seen together the morning after the Beijing stop of his first tour, My Destiny. Moreover, fans and fellow artists alike have also expressed support and well wishes for the couple, with the most noted—and currently most viral—coming from Luhan’s ex-girlfriend, actress Guan Xiaotong. Her post can be found here.

Ground-breaking announcement  
Although fan reception to the announcement has been generally positive, many still find it inevitable that the artist would get flak. Several media outlets have already begun digging their claws into the new couple, with many different articles seemingly being written to destroy their reputations.

Relationships have always been, still are, but probably won’t always be taboo in show business. Idols are known to sell a certain image, and their highest selling point is their ‘availability’ to the general public. Announcing that you are in a relationship, according to celebrity news outlet Chinaboos, is the best way to commit career suicide.

In 2016, Luhan revealed his relationship with Fighters of Destiny co-star Guan Xiaotong. Immediate reaction has been negative, prompting several articles that talked about how this was the end for both rising artists. Despite the odds, though, both artist and actress are still currently going strong, even through their public breakup in October of 2017.

And so it seems Luhan’s relationship with his own soulmate is set to follow the same path. After his announcement, other artists such as actress Yang Mi and idol Song Yuqi revealed that they have met their own soulmates, having been with them in secret in fear of public backlash.

“Luhan’s bravery on this front is a leap forward in the industry,” Yang Mi says in her post. “I am wishing him and Xiumin well. I apologize to my fans for letting you know this way, but I feared—probably wrongly so—that you wouldn’t accept me. I shall continue to love as freely as I can from now on.”

There has been no comment from Luhan or his label yet regarding all the comments they have received from other artists.

**Career-defining moves**  
Luhan is well-known for taking steps that might seem unplanned, and yet become just one more line in his long list of career-defining moves.

From accepting foreign advertisement proposals, to representing the country in an esports competition—this young artist knows no bounds.

And this seems to be the case in his relationships as well. While many speculate that this is simply media play to cover up for his performance during the concert in Beijing, more believe that this is another step he’s taking that will define not only his career, but the development of Chinese show business as well.

We have much to look forward to when it comes to Luhan, and we’re excited to take in everything every step of the way.—HunanTV

* * *

  
liked by **galaxy_gege00**, **m_luhan_07**, and **23,809 others**  
**xiumin** between this and the universe, I would always choose you. ❤️  
**m_luhan_07** ❤️  
**alyana** I’M ACTUALLY SCREAMING  
**k.minji** YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO EXPLAIN, OPPA

  


  
liked by **xiumin** and **1.3m others**  
**m_luhan_07** music will never be the same again, not when i’ve heard the most beautiful song come from your heart.  
**xiumin** cheesy 😩  
**andrea_g** much poetic such wow  
**m_luhan_07** lame ass meme

  
liked by **xiumin**, **m_luhan_07** and **899 others**  
**ChennieChen** okay we get it you’re in love please look where you’re going 🤮

** **

** **** **

* * *

Minseok @xiumin ● 13 Sept 2019  
Always you.  


Andrea @stanhan_ ● 14 Sept 2019  
I THOUGHT WE WERE FINALLY SAFE FROM THE UGLY SELFIES 😩

JESSICA IS FREE @jessicaelf ● 14 Sept 2019  
...i still can’t decide whether you’re a fan or an anti

Jongdae @kjdchen ● 14 Sept 2019  
alright he did the dare ya’ll better pay up @hzzztao @byunbaeksings @dksoo

Luhan @m_luhan_07 ● 14 Sept 2019  
I’ll always be the lucky one.  


Andrea @stanhan_ ● 14 Sept 2019  
YOOOOOOOOO IS THIS GOING TO BE A THING FROM NOW ON

Alyana @alylovesxiumin ● 14 Sept 2019  
AHHHHH MINSEOKKIE SO CUTE N TINY THANK YOU FOR THIS PICTURE!!!!!!!

minji @kiminji  ● 14 Sept 2019  
okay wow i might actually like you

* * *

xiuhanists gdm

wait

not to rain on everyone’s parade but

holy shit ya’ll

are they going to do long distance?

ninna

Oh fuck

Kris

Wait

Kris

That’s… actually a good question

* * *

tinies go to china

14 Sept ● 12:04pm

kris  
hey  
12:04

kris  
when are you guys coming home  
12:04

jongdae  
aw do you miss me?  
12:05

kris  
can you never come home  
12:07

kris  
@kjmsuho we can always move to china  
12:07

**xiumin**  
much as that would sound great  
12:08

**xiumin**  
our flight is scheduled on the 16th  
12:08

**xiumin**  
why?  
12:08

**xiumin**  
NO SURPRISES  
12:09

kris  
well it wouldn’t be much of a surprise now, would it  
12:09

kris  
i was just… wondering about something  
12:10

kris  
minseok-gege  
12:10

jongdae  
BTHAT’S NOT FAIR IF YOU WERE GOING TO SPEAK IN MANDARIN WHY MESSAGE THE GC!!!!  
12:11

**xiumin**  
this is why you should have paid attention in class, jongdae-ah  
12:11

**xiumin**  
what is it, kris?  
12:12

kris  
what do you plan to do about luhan?  
12:12

kris  
this sounds bad but  
12:12

kris  
have you talked about how you’re going to deal with the distance?  
12:13

**xiumin**  
it’s just a two-hour flight distance  
12:14

**xiumin**  
we’ll be fine  
12:14

kris  
whatever you say, ge…  
12:15

jongdae  
GOOGLE TRANSLATE IS STUPID!  
12:15

* * *

Luhan ❤️

Han?  
12:25

!!!!!  
12:25

Hi  
12:25

Hi  
12:26

What’s up  
12:26

…  
12:27

Nothing, just wanted to text you  
12:28

dfghjmnbvfgyuk  
12:29

Sorry my heart  
12:29

I can’t take this  
12:29

😂  
12:30

You’re so dramatic  
12:30

For you?  
12:31

Always.  
12:31

Anyway, have you had lunch yet?  
12:31

Junmyeon wanted to go to the shopping district today  
12:31

I mean… if you wanted to join us?  
12:32

Break’s in half an hour! I have two hours  
12:33

Alright. We’re on our way!  
12:33

See you ❤️  
12:34

❤️  
12:34

* * *

# Compatibility report

[Create a new chart](https://astro.cafeastrology.com/synastry.php?index=77717066&index2=77716947) Home Add a person

This report includes not only romantic compatibility, but intellectual and spiritual compatibility between signs as well. Keep in mind that this report is only a guideline as to what is positive, negative, and challenging in a relationship. The analysis and understanding of relationships is a complex process that includes different aspects not only of the relationship itself, but of each individual involved. One’s growth and development, while may be predicted and, indeed, standardized, does not always follow a given mold despite the circumstances. The same can be said about relationships.

When analyzing compatibility, always remember to use your own logic and rationality in understanding how these aspects come together to influence the relationship. These are guidelines and possibilities only, and are not meant to pass judgment of a relationship. 

Luhan  
Beijing China 04/20/1994 12:00 Julian day 2448001.63  
Timezone 9.00 ST 0.37 Lat 39.92 Long 116.42

Minseok  
Daegu South Korea 03/26/1994 12:00 Julian day 2447976.63  
Timezone 9.00 ST 23.48 Lat 35.87 Long 128.61

_Positive aspect_

These two signs get on with each other very well, both intellectually and emotionally. They enjoy each other’s company, appreciating each other’s presence in their lives. 

They are able to live with each other, coming together in support of their differing ideals: while one is fantastical and ambitious, the other is grounded and realistic. These two people with differing characters are made to complement each other; one might even go on to say that they are made for each other. This aspect is important to have especially when one is planning for a long-term relationship.

This union is favorable as well as they are able to share their artistic sides with each other. They have common sensibilities that add to the strength of their relationship. Their relationship may be focused on gentleness and romance or compassion and acceptance, but either way, this relationship complements itself in all the right ways that the individuals are in need of.

The way that they boost each other’s confidence and self-esteem is added proof that this relationship will endure, even despite possible influences outside of their social spheres. They are able to grow and develop in the relationship, filling each other with enthusiasm for life as well as for plans and dreams that are, for the both of them, realistic and attainable. A promise to reach these dreams together won’t be too bad, either.

Similarities in interests and taste also lead to great spiritual and emotional compatibility, as they are passionate for the same things and are able to complement each other when needed. This union is filled with passion, making it so both individuals grow within its grasp and, in return, make it into something much more than they might have initially thought possible.

_Negative aspect_

While they get along well when they first meet, sharing the same ideas, tastes, and interests, years are not kind to these individuals. Their ideals and interests change, and they do not grow or develop the same way, as if they’re taking steps forward but in different directions. They will come to a point where they no longer understand each other, and may split up if it communication becomes difficult.

Losing what they have in common is also a possibility for these two signs. Although their relationship is strong, their passion is even stronger, and when directed at the wrong thing, it might become the fire that ruins the very walls they’ve built around their empire of love and understanding.

_Challenging aspect_

This relationship is sometimes agreeable and, sometimes, disturbed. Because of their strong connection, they have the tendency to share ideas that may not be to the taste of the other party, leading to intense discussions that may be labelled arguments if not resolved correctly. They are also driven to prove that they are right, doing their best to convince the other of their mistake. Compromise is the key to this problem. Awareness of this tendency is also important in avoiding conflict, as the smallest sparks can cause the biggest fires.

The union may also create fantasies that, when remain unmet, lead to disappointment and heartache. People involved may find it difficult to understand each other, which can lead to misunderstandings that blow up when left unresolved. It’s important to clear the air when these misunderstandings arise, as it can be detrimental not only to the relationship, but to the individuals in the relationship as well.

Patience is a virtue that parties find themselves constantly grasping. Because of misunderstandings, they may frequently be impatient with each other, expecting one to understand the other without compromise. Effort in lessening how one confronts differences in ideas is important in preserving each other and their passionate relationship.

Jealousy, possessiveness, and resentment are possible aspects that may arise in this relationship. When distanced with each other, the possibilities of misunderstandings skyrockets, making it so that one becomes distrustful of the other. There’s always room for improvement in the communication department, and practice makes perfect.

* * *

Minseok @xiumin ● 15 Sept 2019  
Sometimes, your eyes tell me more than your words ever can.  


Luhan @m_luhan_07 ● 15 Sept 2019  
I promise to do everything I can to protect this smile, to hear your laughter every day for the rest of my life.  


baekyun @byunbaeksings ● 15 Sept 2019  
xiuhan are being cheesy as heck so here, have an awkward picture of me and @kjdchen a few weeks after we first met  


Do Kyungsoo @dksoo ● 15 Sept 2019  
He’s pouting at me all the way in China because I don’t post cheesy messages about him so here you go, you beautiful human  


Jongin @kjikai ● 15 Sept 2019  
All I’ll say is date a lawyer so you’ll finally know what it feels to have someone fight for you  


baekhyun @byunbaeksings  
i can’t believe you’d demand anything romantic from ksoo when you post shit like this

jongdae @kjdchen  
you two deserve each other @dksoo

minseok retweeted

Vita and Virginia bot @VitaVirginiaBot ● 5 Nov 2018  
11 March, 1927  
Please wish that I might be there. Please miss me. You say you do. It makes me infinitely happy to think that you should, though I can't think why you should, with the exciting life you have...  
Your Vita

Andrea @stanhan_ ● 15 Sept 2019  
Lmao not @ xiumin retweeting sad ass tweets from literary twitter

Luhan Pics @luhanpics ● 16 Sept 2019  
We love a man who doesn’t care that you’re in public  


Alyana @alylovesxiumin ● 16 Sept 2019  
as much as my heart is thrilled @ the PDA i’m also sad because they’re at the airport which means Minseok is leaving china😭

Hannah @hannahbanana ● 16 Sept 2019  
this just made me sad

Xiumin Updates @xiuminupdates ● 16 Sept 2019  
Beijing, CN✈️ICN, KR

tinies coming home

baekhyun  
i think i got what kris asked minnie hyung now  
13:56

baekhyun  
DID you talk about an LDR @xiumin????

14:07

baekhyun  
…

baekhyun  
noted

* * *

yixing

gege…

did you talk about it?

i couldn’t

he looked so happy

so excited to go home

i couldn’t

han ge…

we’ll be fine, yixing!

it’s just

2 hours away

i’ve always wanted to go to Korea

well

if you need someone to hold your hand, i can always go with you

yea but that would mean we’ll have to bring zitao

😂

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Since reveals are up, you can come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonseokie) or on my [CuriousCat!](https://curiouscat.me/wonseokie)
> 
> for a and n, who received 50 pages of this fic in size 10 and narrow margins, who stayed with me through every version of this fic, who acted as my betas, editors, and sounding boards--thank you. this would never have happened without either of you.
> 
> most of the skins used in this fic was created by me. a thank you to the creators of the others: email skin was based on [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953412) and the Tweets skin was based on [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/20892413#workskin), with revisions.
> 
> and to you, dear reader: thank you for loving xiuhan.


End file.
